Harry Potter und Dumbledores Geheimnis
by Leandriel-Whitestorm
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr.Hogwarts verändert sich, neue Lehrer, neues System, alles wird auf den Krieg vorbereitet...
1. Die Frau im Schatten

_Disclaimer: Alles in allem ist es schon sehr lange her, das ich mal angefangen habe eine Story zu schreiben, aber da mittlerweile schon das 6. Buch rauskam, habe ich mich nun entschieden eine neue Story zu schreiben.. diese Story wird im 7. jahr spielen, daher würde ich empfehlen erst das 6. Buch zu lesen... Kurze Beschreibung : Es ist das Ende des 6. Schuljahres und Harry kehrt zurück um kurze Zeit bei den Dursleys zu bleiben, danach hat er vor Godric's Hollow zu besuchen... aber ein unerwartetes Ereignis bringt alle seine Pläne durcheinander..._

_alles gehört natürlich J. ausser der Story und ein paar dazu erfundene Personen._

**Kapitel 1 - Die Frau im Schatten**

Harry blickte suchend auf dem Bahnsteig umher. Aber er konnte keinen der Dursleys sehen. Schulternzuckend setze er sich auf seine Kiste und musterte das Gwimmel um sich herum. Er sah Ron mit seinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Etwas entfernt sah er Hermione, die weinend ihre Mutter umarmte. Er seufzte leise, nichts würde mehr so sein wie vorher. Der grösste Zauberer aller Zeiten war nicht mehr am Leben, hinterhältig ermordet von Severus Snape.

Snape.

Dumbledore hatte ihm immer blind vertraut. Um so trauriger war es, das gerade Snape derjenige war, der ihm das Leben genommen hatte.

Harry liess seine Blicke weiter umherschweifen bis er an einer Frau hängen blieb. Die Frau hielt sich vorsichtig im Schatten eines Pfeilers und sah sich suchend um. Harry betrachtete die Frau und irgendetwas kam ihm bekannt an dieser Frau vor. Er stand auf und ging langsam in ihre Richtung. Er war schon fast bei ihr angekommen als sich seine und ihre Blicke trafen. Harry erstarrte für einen Augenblick, doch dann war er sich sicher, er kannte diese Frau.

Doch was um Merlins Willen hatte sie hier auf dem Bahnsteig verloren? Harry wurde zuerst wütend, doch dann merkte er ihren verzweifelten Ausdruck Also kämpfte er gegen den Drang, sie hier und sofort anzugreifen, er fasste sich zusammen, drehte sich noch mal um, vergewisserte sich, das sie unbeobachtet waren und schritt langsam auf sie zu.

Sie weinte.

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, welches sie in der Kapuze ihrer Robe zu verbergen versuchte. Sie wusste hier nicht fündig zu werden, war aber dennoch gekommen. Denn die Hoffnung war das Einzige, was ihr im Leben noch geblieben war. Umso gebrochener war sie nun, da sie den winzigen Funken Hoffnung nun doch verloren hatte.

Ihr einziger Sohn.

Das einzige, was ihr in ihrem Leben etwas bedeutete, war ihr genommen worden. Wieder schluchzte sie, verzweifelt und hilflos sah sie aus. Und nun stand Harry Potter vor ihr. Wieder war er da, der winzige Funke. Sie fasste sich zusammen und sah Harry in die Augen.

"Draco.."

flüsterte sie leise. Harry spürte in dem Moment wie verzweifelt sie war. Sie war eine Mutter und fürchtete um ihr Kind. Harry fühlte unglaublich grosses Mitleid mit ihr, aber dennoch wusste er nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Zum einen wusste er wirklich nicht was aus Draco geworden war, und zum anderen wollte er ihrem Leid gerne ein Einde bereiten. Er überlegte nicht lange und sah sich nochmal flüchtig um, niemand hatte die beiden bemerkt.

"Folgen sie mir " murmelte er und zog die Frau mit sich. Weg vom Bahnhof, weg von dem Gewimmel. Unbemerkt hatten sie es nach draussen geschafft und Harry steuerte auf ein Muggle-Cafe zu. Die beiden setzen sich und Harry bestellte Kaffee für sich und die Frau.

Schweigsam saßen sie sich gegenüber.

Harry Potter und Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, der einzigen Person die seinen Verlust wirklich verstand gegenüber zu sitzen. Hatte sie doch auch niemanden mehr. Ihr Ehemann war in Askaban und ihr Sohn verschwunden und so wie Harry feststellte, wusste sie nicht was mit Draco passiert war. Deshalb war sie zum Bahnsteig gekommen in ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie vielleicht doch gehofft ihren Sohn anzufinden.

" Ich weiss nicht was mit Draco passiert ist." sagte er endlich.

Er sprach leise und blickte dabei fest in ihre Augen.

" Ich nehme an, sie wissen was geschehen ist ? "

Harry musste stark bleiben um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und Narcissa nicht anzuschreien. Er wollte es gern, wollte sie verantwortlich machen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht nachdem er sie in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte. Also senkte er seinen Blick auf seine Tasse und fuhr fort.

" Ich weiss nur das er mit Snape entkommen ist. Seit dem gibt es keine Spur. Weder von Snape noch von Draco."

Harry hatte es schon viel Überwindung gekostet diese drei Sätze überhaupt zusammenzubringen, aber er war selbst erstaunt wie ruhig er doch gesprochen hatte.

" ...Nein... Draco..." schluchzte sie.

Sie hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht, das wenigstens Harry irgendeine kleine Ahnung hatte, aber auch dieser Funke war nun erloschen. Leise weinte sie und wusste nicht ob sie vielleicht doch lachen sollte. Sass sie doch wirklich mit Harry Potter in einem Muggle-Cafe und trank Kaffee. Wie ironisch doch das Schicksal sein konnte, dachte sie.

Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und trocknete ihre Augen. Weinen würde ihrem Sohn kaum helfen. Sie musterte Harry, der auf seine Tasse starrte. Wie er doch seinen Eltern ähnlich sah.

Da war die Erinnerung an Hogwarts ... Damals war noch alles so unbefangen gewesen.

Narcissa hatte Hogwarts geliebt, war die Schule doch der einzige Ort gewesen an dem sie frei war. Sieben schöne Jahre hatte sie auf Hogwarts verbracht. Wehmütig blickte sie nun aus dem Fenster. Sie erinnerte sich an Lily, Harrys Mutter, wie schön sie war, dachte sie traurig. Die funkelnden grünen Augen und das rote Haar hatten immer einen sehr hübschen Kontrast gebildet. Lily war so voller Leben gewesen, immer war sie freundlich und hilfsbereit.

Narcissa senkte den Blick und nun starrte auch sie auf ihre Tasse. Severus hatte einmal erwähnt, das er Lily gern hatte aber nur Narcissa wusste davon, denn James hätte es Severus bitter bereuen lassen, wenn er es gewusst hätte.

James Potter.

Der strahlende Quidditch-Spieler von Gryffindor. Hatte sie doch auch eine Zeit gehabt, in der sie für James schwärmte. Innerlich musste sie nun lächeln, wie jung sie doch alle waren...

Wieder musste sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Sie musste ihren Sohn finden. Koste es was es wolle. Sie war bereit für ihr Kind zu sterben, wenn es ihn retten würde.

Wieder betrachtete sie Harry. Er war wirkte abwesend, wer wusste schon was in ihm vorging. Nach dem Verlust von Sirius jetzt auch noch Dumbledore...

Narcissa wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich unendlich allein. Sie war sich sicher, das Harry genauso fühlte. Daher wusste sie auch, das in so einem Moment Worte nichts bedeuteten. Dennoch musste sie mit Harry reden, ihn um Hilfe bitten.

Lucius wäre sicher eher gestorben oder hätte gar Dracos Tod vorgezogen, ehe Harry Potter um Hilfe zu fragen, dachte sie verbittert. Aber nicht sie, sie würde alles mögliche tun, um ihr einziges Kind zu finden und zu retten.

"Harry... ich möchte dich etwas fragen.." begann sie leise.

Harry blickte sie verwundert an.

"Was in aller Welt hat sie dazu gebracht, ausgerechnet mich etwas fragen zu wollen?" kam es aus ihm heraus.

Im selben Moment bereute er es wieder, sie war eh schon traurig und kummervoll, da brauchte er nicht auch noch auf ihr herumtrampeln. " 'tschuldigung" murmelte er.

"Ich wollte nicht unfreundlich sein, aber es wundert mich doch sehr.." fügte er dann hinzu.

Sie sah ihn an.

" Es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte sie. " Ich .. ich wollte, nie das so etwas passiert... Ich habe immer versucht Draco fernzuhalten... Er gehört einfach nicht zu 'ihnen'. .. Aber 'Er' wollte Draco für Lucius' Fehler strafen... Ich habe alles versucht...um ihn davon abzuhalten... aber 'Er' hat Draco gedroht... mich.. mich umzubringen...wenn er nicht zugestimmt und diese abscheuliche Aufgabe nicht angenommen hätte.."

Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf die Tasse in ihrer Hand.

Harry musterte Narcissa, schön sah sie eigentlich aus. Blonde lange Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Obwohl ihre Augen nun rot und geschwollen waren, vom vielen Weinen, hatten sie den Glanz nicht verloren.

Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Einerseits verstand er nun Dracos Verzweiflung, warum er sich damals bei Myrthe ausgeweint hatte und warum er gezögert hatte, auf dem Astronomie-Turm. Andererseits war die Frau mit der er hier in einem Muggle-Cafe sass und Kaffee trank, Narcissa Malfoy.

Die Frau des von ihm so gehassten Lucius Malfoy.

Ob sie ihn wohl liebte? Sie sah nicht unbedingt so aus, und wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sie sich um Draco sorgte, konnte man schon Zweifel hegen. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und starrte sie an.

" ... was möchten sie mich fragen?"

Er war neugierig geworden. Was konnte sie ihn schon fragen wollen? Er wusste es nicht.

" Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich meine... sie wissen schon... die 'Freunde' ihres Mannes könnten ihnen sicherlich mehr helfen..." Er verstummte als er ihren verbitterten Blick sah.

Sie lachte auf.

" Oh ja... die 'Freunde' von Lucius..." erwiderte sie verbissen.

" Die würden mir eher an die Kehle gehen, als mir zu sagen wo sie meinen Sohn versteckt haben... So, wie sie es mit allen Blacks gemacht haben, die gegen 'Ihn' waren..."

Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

" Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte Sirius gehasst? Oder meine Schwester Andromeda? Oder Regulus?.." flüsterte sie.

" Nein Harry... ich habe Sirius immer verehrt, weil er so mutig war und rebellierte. Wie kannst du auch nur denken, das ich meine eigene Schwester hassen könnte? Andromeda... sie war immer sanftmütig gewesen ... und mutig war sie... Ich habe ihr lange Zeit heimlich geschrieben... "

Narcissa seufzte schwer.

" Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe mir immer gewünscht damals den Mut zu zeigen den Sirius oder Andromeda hatten... Dann wäre jetzt vielleicht alles anders..."

Harry wollte etwas sagen aber die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen.

Er sass nur stumm da und betrachtete wieder seine Tasse. Der Kaffee war mittlerweile kalt. Aber weder Harry noch Narcissa schien das nicht zu stören.

Narcissa holte tief Luft. Sie musste ihn endlich fragen, das Leben ihres Sohnes hing davon ab, das wusste sie nur zu genau. Sie zitterte nervös aber es musste gesagt werden, dachte sie.

"Das, was ich dich fragen möchte...nein, worum ich dich bitten möchte...ist deine Hilfe, Harry."

**_TBC..._**


	2. Ein neues Zuhause

_Disclaimer: alles gehört J. ! Ausser der Story selbst und die paar Personen die ich dazuerfunden habe, bzw noch erfinden werde... İch hoffe doch, das die Story einigermassen ankommt und nicht zu langweilig ist_

_Ich werde mich nicht um den Akkzent von Victor oder seiner Familie bemühen. 1. könnte das nur schiefgehen und 2. habe ich keinen Schimmer wie ein Bulgarier Deutsch reden würde :))))_

**Kapitel 2 – Ein neues Zuhause**

Es war schon fast dunkel. Zwei Gestalten schritten eilig eine dunkle Gasse in einem kleinen Ort in Bulgarien hinauf. Ein Mann und ein Junge. Immer wieder blickte der Mann um sich. Er musste gewiss sein, das sie unbeobachtet und allein waren.

" Beeil dich ! " sagte er leise zu dem Jungen.

Dieser nickte nur stumm. Der Junge war viel zu aufgerührt um etwas zu sagen. Die Ereignisse der letzen Tage und überhaupt, das ganze letzte Schuljahr hatten ihn viel zu sehr mitgenommen. Er war seit der Nacht auf dem Turm schlaflos und auf der Flucht.

Er dachte an seine Mutter. Ob sie ihn wohl suchte? Bestimmt würde sie das. Er kannte seine Mutter genau. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht bis sie wusste wo er war oder ihn wiedersah. Ob er sie wohl wiedersehen würde? Er hoffte es. Er folgte schnellen Schrittes dem Mann vor ihm.

Der Mann hatte es eilig. Er musste den Jungen so schnell wie möglich an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Er hatte es geschworen. Seit der Nacht auf dem Turm waren sie unterwegs. Auf Muggle-Art. Mit Bus und Bahn waren sie gefahren. Apparieren konnten sie nicht, da die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden zu groß war. Endlich sah man am Ende der Gasse ein Anwesen, welches im Schatten hoher Bäume stand.

" Endlich. " sagte der Mann rasch.

Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. Der Junge war erschöpft und völlig durcheinander, das wusste er. Er versuchte ein ermutigendes Lächeln, doch es glich eher eine verzerrten Grimasse. Lächeln war eben nicht seine Stärke. Der Junge wusste es dennoch zu schätzen und nickte ihm zu.

Mit sicheren und raschen Schritten betraten beide das Anwesen. Es wirkte düster, aber das mochte an der Dunkelheit liegen. Gross war es, mit einem angrenzendem Wald auf der West-Seite. Mehr konnte der Junge nicht erkenen, es war schon zu dunkel.

Wieder dachte er an seine Mutter. Ob es ihr gut ging ? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte es nur hoffen. Der Mann hatte ihm versichert, ihr würde nichts passieren. Er musste darauf vertrauen. Er hatte eh keine andere Wahl.

Sie näherten sich der Tür. Der Junge blieb stehen und blickte den Mann an. Der Mann murmelte etwas und wartete. Wenig später öffnete sich die grosse Tür und ein Mann, etwa 45 Jahre alt, begrüsste die Beiden und liess sie herein. Er vergewisserte sich, das den Beiden niemand gefolgt war und schloss dann die Tür.

" Willkommen Severus, folgt mir doch bitte in die Bibliothek. " Severus und Draco folgten ihm, in der Bibliothek angekommen wies der Gastgeber auf zwei Sessel und setze sich auf einen dritten. Draco liess sich auf dem Sessel nieder und fühlte auf einmal wie erschöpft er war. Severus setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel und ignorierte seine plötzlich aufkommende Müdigkeit.

" Janek " rief der Gastgeber und mit einem 'Plopp' erschien eine kleine Hauselfe.

" Bereite doch unseren Gästen ihre Zimmer vor, und danach bring uns doch bitte etwas zu Trinken."

" Sofort " piepste Janek und verschwand wieder mit einem 'Plopp'.

" Also, Severus erkläre mir doch bitte erst mal die Situation und was ich machen kann." wandte sich der Gastgeber an Severus.

" Gregor, die Situation ist schlimmer als wir sie uns jeh vorstellen könnten. Der Lord darf diesen Jungen nicht finden. Ich kann schon irgendwie untertauchen, aber der Junge braucht einen sicheren Ort. Und ich darf doch hoffen, das ihr euren alten Familienzauber noch beherrscht? Denn darum möchte ich dich als Freund bitten. Wendet euren Zauber an diesem Jungen an und rettet ihn."

Severus sprach leise und direkt. Er wusste, das Gregor ihm helfen würde. Seit ihrer Kindheit waren er und Gregor Krum eng befreundet. Auch wenn fast niemand von dieser Freundschaft wusste. Das mochte vielleicht daran liegen, das fast niemand etwas über Severus' Leben wusste.

Er drehte sich zu Draco um. Draco lag schief im Sessel und schlief. Er hatte nicht gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfen können. Sollte er ruhig schlafen, er brauchte es. Severus brauchte ebenfalls Schlaf. Aber er musste diese Sache erst mit Gregor klären, bevor er sich endlich ausruhen konnte.

'Plopp'

Janek war erschienen und nickte Gregor zu. In der einen Hand hatte er eine Flasche und in der anderen zwei Gläser. Als er serviert hatte fiel sein Blick auf den schlafenden Draco und sah seinen Meister fragend an. Als er die Zustimmung bekam, schnippte er mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen, und mit einem weiteren 'Plopp' verschwand er mit Draco.

* * *

Draco blinzelte. Verwirrt rieb er sich die Augen und sah sich um. Wo war er? Dies war kein billiges Muggle-Hotel und er war auch nicht in der Bahn oder gar im Bus. Er befand sich in einem grossen Bett, welches in einem grossen Raum stand. Die Dekoration war in Weinrot gehalten und die Möbel, neben dem Bett befanden sich eine grosse, antike Garderobe, ein Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal im Raum, waren aus dunklem Mahagoni.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm und er erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht. Aber wo war Severus? Und wer waren die Hausbesitzer? Draco wollte aufstehen aber er hatte keine Kraft. Also blieb er liegen und starrte an die Decke. Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf.

Was wäre wenn er Dumbledores Angebot angenommen hätte? Diese Frage verfolgte ihn seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht bis in seine Träume. Würde er dann auch jetzt hier liegen und sich wundern wo er war oder wäre er mit seiner Mutter zusammen und zuhause? Letzteres wohl kaum, dachte er. Er und seine Mutter wären vielleicht beide tot. Vielleicht auch nicht. Was sie wohl machte, seine Mutter. Er vermisste sie. Seine Familie bestand für ihn ausschliesslich nur aus seiner Mutter. Lucius respektierte er, aber seine Mutter liebte er aus ganzem Herzen. Er würde eher sterben, als das er seiner Mutter etwas zukommen lassen würde.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Draco schreckte auf, beruhigte sich dann aber. Todesser würden kaum erst anklopfen bevor sie hereinkamen. Es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge, dachte er. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Junge trat ein.

" Victor...? " Draco war erstaunt und brachte nichts weiter als Victors Namen heraus.

" Draco, wie schön dich wach zu sehen. " erwiderte Victor lächelnd.

" Ich ... verstehe nicht.. Was machst du hier..? Wo bin ich überhaupt? " Draco kam ein Gedanke, aber war das wirklich möglich?

" Nun, Draco, du befindest dich in meinem Haus. Wusstest du das nicht? Wie fühlst du dich? Ich hoffe doch du konntest dich ausruhen." sagte Victor.

" Ich wollte dich eigentlich zum Frühstück holen, aber wenn du möchtest kann Janek es dir hier servieren. Ich schau dann später noch mal bei dir rein. " mit diesen Worten liess Victor einen verwirrten Draco im Raum zurück.

Eine Weile später machte es 'Plopp' und auf dem grossen Mahagoni-Tisch stand ein üppiges Frühstück. Mit einem zweiten 'Plopp' verschwand Janek wieder. Draco stand mühselig auf und schleppte sich zum Tisch. Hungrig war er. Wie lange hatte er schon so ein Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen? Er blickte aus dem Fenster und dachte an Hogwarts, seine Mutter und all die Geschehnisse in den letzen Tagen. Unglücklich, fing er an zu essen. Er wollte nur sicher sein, das seine Mutter am Leben war. Der Rest war ihm egal.

Die Tür klopfte wieder und diesmal war es Severus , der hereinkam.

" Draco, ich muss mit dir reden bevor ich gehe." sagte er.

Draco blickte erstaunt auf. Severus wollte ohne ihn gehen? Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Severus fort.

" Du wirst vorläufig hierbleiben. Die Krums sind alte Bekannte und du kennst Victor auch. Sie werden einen alten Familien-Zauber anwenden, der dir helfen wird unerkannt zu bleiben. Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, es wäre zu gefährlich für dich und für die Krums. Aber ich werde in kürzester Zeit Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen. Von nun an ist dies dein Zuhause und die Krums deine Familie. Hast du mich gut verstanden?"

Er blickte Draco mit seinem Ich-dulde-keinen-Wiederspruch-Blick an. Draco nickte verwirrt. Er hatte eh keine andere Wahl. Also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und hoffte das Beste daraus machen zu können.

" Onkel Severus... was wird aus meiner Mutter..?" fragte er leise.

" Ich weiss es wirklich nicht Draco... ich weiss es nicht.. ich hoffe sie konnte fliehen und sich in Sicherheit bringen..." Severus wollte den Jungen gern beruhigen, aber er wollte auch nicht lügen.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er lügen müssen und nun wollte er nicht mehr.

" Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, sobald ich etwas über sie weiss, versprochen. " sagte er bevor er sich zur Tür wandte.

" Pass auf dich auf Draco. " waren die letzen Worte bevor er Draco verliess.

Draco saß an dem großen Tisch und starrte zur Tür. -Von nun an ist dies dein Zuhause...- diese Worte wollten nicht aus Dracos Kopf.

Dein Zuhause...

Draco begriff langsam was das bedeutete. Er, Draco Malfoy, brauchte nicht mehr fliehen. Kein Muggle -Bus oder Muggle-Hotel mehr. Er war am Ende seiner Flucht. Er war endlich sicher vor seinen Verfolgern.

Er hatte ein neues Zuhause...

**_TBC..._**


	3. Das verlorene Kind

_Disclaimer: alles gehört - natürlich- J.K.R. ausser die Idee und ein paar Persönchen, die noch kommen werden. _

_Vielen Dank an Silke für die Reviews, das regt doch gleich die Schreiblust in mir _

_Ich werde versuchen Snape so gut wie möglich darzustellen, weil ich nämlich auch hoffe, das er einen guten Grund hatte. Ich war eh schon geschockt als ich es im Buch gelesen habe. _

**Kapitel 3 - Das verlorene Kind**

Harry starrte Narcissa an. Sie wollte seine Hilfe. Harry wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich selbst helfen konnte. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er damit anfangen sollte.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Natürlich, Narcissa war höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Flucht, dachte er. Voldemort und seine Anhänger suchten bestimmt nach ihr. Da Draco in gewisser Weise 'versagt' hatte.

" Warum sind sie nicht in ihrem Haus ? " fragte er sie.

Sie zuckte unmerklich und sah Harry ungläubig an. Dann lachte sie kurz und leise auf.

" Meinst du wirklich ich würde gefügig auf meinen Tod warten, während ich nicht einmal weiss wo sich mein Sohn befindet ? Glaub was du willst, aber ich bin trotz allem eine geborene Black. Blacks geben nicht so einfach auf. " den letzen Satz hatte sie leise gesagt.

Da war er wieder, der Malfoy-Stolz , dachte Harry. Aber dann korrigierte er sich, das war nicht der Stolz der Malfoys. Es war die Entschlossenheit und der Stloz der Blacks. Er bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius. Sirius war es leid gewesen untätig herumzusitzen, deshalb war er aufgebrochen um Harry zu retten und hatte sein Leben einfach so hergegeben. Einfach so. Harry wurde klar, das Narcissa dasselbe für ihren Sohn machen würde.

" Also gut. Ich werde ihnen helfen. Aber ich weiss nicht wie sie sich das vorstellen. Ich kann sie auch schlecht zu meinen Verwandten mitnehmen, glaube ich. Aber wir sollten erst mal gehen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich eh nicht bei meinen Verwandten bleiben. " mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf, bezahlte die Kaffees und machte sich fertig zum Gehen.

Narcissa blickte ihn dankbar an, dann stand auch sie auf und verliess mit Harry das Muggle-Cafe.

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Am besten war ein Taxi, da seine Verwandten nicht erschienen waren. Also sass wenig später das ungewöhnliche Pärchen in einem Taxi und war auf dem Weg nach Little Whinging.

* * *

Draco sass immer noch am Tisch. Er hatte sein Frühstück beendet und Janek hatte schon unbemerklich abgeräumt, wie es für Hauselfen üblich war. Nachdenklich starrte Draco aus dem Fenster. Er hatte einen herrlichen Ausblick auf den riesigen Garten der Krums.

Ein Mädchen befand sich im Garten. Er beobachtete sie schon seit geraumer Zeit. Dunkle, wilde Locken umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie mochte wahrscheinlich in Dracos Alter sein. Sie sass am Rand eines kleinen Teiches und hatte eine Eule auf dem Schoss.

Draco konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden, er war geradezu fasziniert von ihr. Was wohl eher an ihrer unbefangenen Art als an ihrer Schönheit lag. Sie wirkte so frei. Als hätte sie nichts auf dieser Welt zu befürchten.

Draco hingegen war voller Sorgen. Er war zwar nun an einem sicheren Ort, wie Severus es ihm versichert hatte. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung was mit seiner Mutter war.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, ihr eine Nachricht schicken zu können. Er bemerkte nun eine Frau, die sich zu dem Mädchen gesellte. Auch diese Frau hatte wilde Locken und war sehr schön. Kein Zweifel, es musste die Mutter des Mädchens sein. Draco sah wie das Mädchen lachend die Frau umarmte. Plötzlich verspürte er einen Knoten im Hals. Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Tisch. Was würde er doch alles dafür geben wenigstens wissen zu können ob seine Mutter noch lebte.

Tränen liefen ihm langsam über sein Gesicht.

Er konnte nicht weinen. Weinen war eine Schwäche, hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Aber Draco wollte weinen. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag als er sich bei Myrthe ausgeweint hatte. Sie war zwar ein dummes - und totes - Mädchen, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, das weinen einen besser fühlen liess. Er hatte sich erleichtert gefühlt.

Seine Tränen liefen immer noch über sein Gesicht und tropften mittlerweile auf den Tisch.

Warum, dachte er bitter. Warum konnte er nicht ein sorgenloses Leben haben. Wie andere unscheinbare Schüler. Draco musste an Harry Potter denken.

Der goldene Junge. Der Junge der lebte.

Oh wie sehr er doch Harrys Gefühle jetzt verstand. Es musste schrecklich sein ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen. Er dachte an seine Kindheit, als er noch klein war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm damals jeden Abend ein Märchen erzählt. Er erinnerte sich an diese Märchen nun. Wehmütig wünschte er sich, seine Mutter wäre nun hier und würde ihm wieder eins dieser Märchen erzählen.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

Draco wischte sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht und rief mit heiserer Stimme " Herein "

Es war Victor. Draco wunderte sich warum Victor überhaupt zuhause war, da Victor doch auch in der bulgarischen Quidditch- Nationalmannschft spielte. Aber er wollte nicht fragen. Er war froh, das Victor hier war. Wenigstens jemand den er als Freund bezeichnen konnte.

" Hey Draco. Möchtest du mit in den Garten kommen? Etwas frische Luft wird dir guttun " sagte Victor aufmunternd.

Schnell hatte er Dracos bedrückende Stimmung bemerkt und wollte ihn ein wenig ablenken. Victor blickte aus dem Fenster.

" Komm Draco, lass uns in den Garten gehen, ich möchte dich mit meiner Schwester bekannt machen." lächelte Victor, als er das Mädchen im Garten sah.

Draco blickte verwundert auf. Victor hatte eine Schwester ? Das wusste er nicht. Er sah wieder zu dem Mädchen im Garten. Nun, neugierig war er schon, kennenlernen wollte er sie gern. Also versuchte er aufzustehen, welches er mit Hilfe Victors schaffte.

Gerade wollte er mit Victor den Raum verlassen, als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde und sein linker Arm schmerzte. Wie von Sinnen schrie er auf, es war, als ob sich der Raum um ihn herum drehte, danach wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Harry öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Er war während der langen Fahrt eingenickt. Nun sah er aus dem Fenster und stellte fest das sie schon fast da waren. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er Narcissas dasein den Dursleys erklären würde, aber er wollte nacher daran denken. Als das Taxi in den Privet Drive einbog, merkte Harry, das etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas war verkehrt, dachte er. Schon kurz darauf sah er auch, was es war.

Das Haus der Dursleys wirkte verlassen. Eine seltsame Ruhe lag über dem Haus. Harry bezahlte das Taxi und wartete, bis es um die Ecke verschwand. Dann drehte er sich zu Narcissa. Sie wirkte nervös. Auch sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, das hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry griff unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab, den er vorsichtshalber in seiner Hosentasche trug. Auch sah er, das Narcissa ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Langsam näherten sie sich der Tür. Harry war insgeheim froh, das er nicht allein war.

Die Tür war angelehnt. Harry stiess sie vorsichtig auf. Narcissa nickte ihm zu und beide traten leise ein.

Der Anblick liess Harry übel werden und wäre Narcissa nicht dagewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Vernon Dursley.

Sein Onkel. All die Jahre hatte Harry ihn gehasst. Aber das was er jetzt sah, hatte er ihm nicht gewünscht. Denn das war mehr als grausam. Es war abscheulich.

Vernon Dursleys Körper lag auf dem Boden im Flur. Sein Kopf jedoch befand sich nicht auf seinen Schultern, sondern lag etwa einen halben Meter neben ihm. Eine riesige Blutlache bildete einen wiederlichen Kontrast auf dem von Petunia immer so gepflegten Boden.

Ein wildes Durcheinander herrschte im Haus. Narcissa starrte den toten Mann an. Dann sah sie Harry an. Sie war so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier.

Tante Petunia. Harry musste seine Übelkeit verdrängen. Tante Petunia, dachte er. Sie musste irgendwo im Haus sein. Wahrscheinlich auch tot.

Harry wollte nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Er wollte nur raus hier. Er hatte genug von toten Menschen. Er hasste sich. Wäre er damals gestorben, würden all diese Menschen vielleicht doch noch leben. Narcissa und Harry zuckten, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörten. Sofort zum Angriff bereit, drehten sie sich um.

" Harry..." Arabella Figg stand in der Tür.

Harry überkam ein wilder Gedanke. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Arabella.

"Wer sind sie ?" fragte er drohend. Schützend und zum Angriff bereit stellte er sich vor Narcissa.

" Harry !" empörte sich Arabella.

" Bei diesem Anblick könnte man meinen, du wärst jetzt erst recht von Sinnen. Folgt mir sofort zu meinem Haus. Deine Tante ist dort. Remus wird auch gleich da sein . Das Ministerium ist schon unterwegs hierher. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." sagte sie aufgeregt und energisch.

Dann packte sie Harry und Narcissa bei der Hand und zerrte die Beiden zu ihrem Haus. Der Anblick Petunias war vielleicht noch schlimmer, als der des toten Vernons. Mit leeren Augen starrte sie aus dem Fenster, auf das Haus, welches sie ihr eigen zu nennen pflegte. Dudley war nirgends zu sehen.

" Tante Petunia..." flüsterte Harry.

Petunia drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry. Sie sah aus, als ob sie sich zu erinnern versuchte wer er war.

" Sie ist immer noch im Schock... aber ansonsten hat sie keinerlei Verletzungen." erklärte Arabella.

" Dudley wurde sofort nach St. Mungo's gebracht...Man hat ihm mit Crucio übel zugesetzt..." fügte sie leise hinzu. In diesem Augenblick erschienen Remus und Tonks.

" Harry!" riefen Tonks und Remus aus selben Munde.

"Wir haben den ganzen Bahnsteig nach dir abgesucht."

"Wir waren ausser uns vor Sorge"

"Wo bist du gewesen ?" kam es vorwurfsvoll von beiden.

"Er war mit mir." sagte Narcissa ruhig.

Tonks und Remus drehten sich zu ihr um.

" Bevor wir mit Frage-Antwort beginnen, sollten wir uns um diese arme Frau kümmern. " fügte Narcissa schnell hinzu. Mit diesen Worten war sie schon bei Petunia und murmelte etwas, schwenkte ihren Stab und Petunia fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

"Nur zur eurer Information, Mrs Malfoy wird mit uns bleiben. Bis wir etwas über Draco oder Snape herausfinden." sagte Harry nun gedehnt. Ihm war egal was die Drei nun dachten, er hatte versprochen Narcissa zu helfen, und das würde er auch tun.

Danach setzte er sich. Er sah Arabella an.

"Jetzt möchte ich erst mal wissen was dort..." er zeigte in Richtung des Hauses der Dursleys " was dort passiert ist."

Arabella seufzte. Sie war zu alt für all diese Aufregung. Dennoch befand sie sich mittendrin.

" Todesser." sagte sie leise. Besorgt sah sie in Petunias Richtung.

" Sie schläft." versicherte Narcissa. Tonks musterte Narcissa misstrauisch und vergewisserte sich, ob Petunia wirklich nur schlief.

" Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Petunia schläft. " sagte Tonks an Remus gewandt.

" Vernon wollte gerade aus dem Haus, um dich abzuholen. Aus dem nichts erschienen sie. Petunia war in der Küche. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Vernon ins Haus zerrten und habe sofort Remus benachrichtigt." Arabella stockte.

" Wir kamen rechtzeitig um deine Tante und deinen Cousin zu retten. Aber für deinen Onkel war es schon zu spät... Dein Cousin wäre wohl auch schon tot wenn wir nicht sofort erschienen wären. Bellatrix quälte ihn mit Crucio... Deine Tante lag ohnmächtig in der Küche... Wir hatten befürchtet, sie wäre tot aber sie wurde mit einem Stupor getroffen. Sie hatte Glück... Dein Cousin liegt im St. Mungo's. Es geht ihm soweit gut... Aber deine Tante hat einen seelischen Schock erlitten... Ich weiss nicht ob sie den jemals überwinden wird..." Remus redete leise und ruhig.

Harry hörte gefühlslos zu. Bellatrix, dachte er. Bellatrix, die Frau, die Sirius auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die Schwester von Narcissa, welche sich wiederum hier befand und von Harry Hilfe wollte.

Narcissa hatte sich bei der Erwähnung ihrer Schwester geschüttelt. Bella. Das war typisch für sie. Kinder quälen. Narcissa sah die schlafende Frau an. Die arme Frau. Narcissa wusste, das sie den Schock nicht so schnell überwinden würde und es tat ihr leid. Wie es dem Kind wohl ging, überlegte sie. Sie hoffte innigst, das Bella niemals Kinder bekam. Es wäre ein Höllendasein für die Kinder. Traurig senkte sie ihren Blick. Bella hatte so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen... Meistens Kinder...

" Dürfen wir jetzt erfahren, wieso du mit Mrs Malfoy unterwegs bist und wie es dazu kam? " fragte Tonks vorsichtig.

"Später." winkte Harry ab.

" Wir müssen erst mal weg hier. An einen sicheren Ort. " Harry überlegte. " Grimmauldplatz. Das ist der sicherste Ort. Da das Haus mir gehört, müsste es unnauffindbar sein...Am besten wir gehen sofort." Harry wollte zwar ungern dorthin zurück, aber es war die beste Lösung.

Narcissa zögerte, sie mochte das Haus nicht. Sirius' Mutter war ihr immer zuwider gewesen. Aber seufzend folgte sie Harry zum Kamin. Remus hielt Petunia in den Armen und ging als erster. danach folgten ihm Tonks und Arabella.

Die Reihe war an Harry und Narcissa. Beide sträubten sich innerlich, beide wollten nicht an diesen Ort, der soviele Erinnerunge barg. Aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Fast gleichzeitig seufzten sie auf und traten in den Kamin. Harry blickte verwundert auf. Er hatte schmerzliche Erinnerungen an Sirius. Das haus würde unerträglich für ihn sein. Aber was war mit Narcissa ? Welche Erinnerungen hatte sie in dem Haus ? Er lächelte sie ermutigend an. Sie lächelte zurück.

"Grimmauldplatz Nr.12" und Harry fand sich im Hause der Blacks wieder.

Kurz daruf erschien Narcissa. Unsicher sah sie sich um. Nichts hatte sich grossartig verändert. Ob das Portrait wohl noch an der Wand hing? Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen.

Remus hatte Petunia in einem der Zimmer untergebracht. Tonks und Arabella befanden sich in der Küche. Narcissa und Harry waren ebenfalls in der Küche.

" Der Orden wird sich bald hier einfinden. Wir müssen überlegen wie wir vorgehen. Da Albus nicht mehr unter uns ist ..." Arabella legte eine bedeutende Pause ein " .. schlage ich vor, das wir erstmal alle zusammen abstimmen und den nächsten Schritt überlegen."

" Ich schlage vor, das wir alle erstmal schlafen..." sagte Remus. Er sah Harry an. Harry würde eine schwere Nacht haben. Vielleicht sollte er bei Harry bleiben und reden. Aber Remus fühlte sich überhaupt nicht nach reden. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den heutigen Tag vergessen.

" Gute nacht... Kommen sie Mrs Malfoy, ich zeige ihnen ein Zimmer. " und mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und verliess die Küche.

" Gute nacht." sagte Narcissa leise und folgte Harry.

Sie stigen die Treppe hinauf. Es war als wären sie wieder einmal zu Besuch hier. Narcissa blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

" Harry, ich würde gern dieses Zimmer haben. " sagte sie leise.

Harry drehte sich um. Es war der Raum neben seinem. Er selbst hatte Sirius altes Zimmer. Welcher Raum war das hier?

" Es ist das Zimmer, das ich mit Andromeda teilte, wenn wir übers Wochenende hierblieben. " erklärte Narcissa. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam traurig und es schien als sei gar nicht anwesend.

" Ist in Ordnung, Mrs Malfoy. Gute Nacht. " sagte Harry und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Er legte sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Harry wurde sich nun erst der grossen Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen bewusst. All die Menschen, die wegen ihm leiden und sterben mussten. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, Harry Potter zu sein.

Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebte. Harry Potter, der Junge dessen wegen Menschen gequält, gefoltert und getötet wurden würde eher passen, dachte er verbittert. Der Anblick seines toten Onkels, Dumbledores lebloser Körper und der Sturz von Sirius in den Tüll verfolgten ihn noch im Traum...

Wieder und wieder sah er Sirius im Tüll verschwinden.

" SIRIUS...!"

Mit diesem Schrei erwachte Narcissa. Erschrocken rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und stürzte in Harrys Raum. Harry war schreiend aus seinem Alptraum erwacht. Zitternd saß er in seinem Bett. Narcissa setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm durchs Haar. Harry blickte sie verwirrt an.

" Es war nur ein böser Traum. Alles wird wieder gut." sagte sie wusste selbst wie naiv das klang. Aber harry klammerte sich plötzlich weinend an sie. Sie war erschrocken. Nicht weil sie es nicht gewohnt war. Wie oft hatte Draco weinend in ihren Armen gelegen, wenn er Alpträume hatte. Wie einsam dieses Kind sein musste, dachte sie unglücklich.

Sie strich weiterhin durch Harrys Haare.

Leise sang sie ihm ein Lied vor. Es wirkte, Harrys Schluchzen liess langsam nach. Irgendwann merkte Narcissa, das Harry eingeschlafen war. Sorgfältig deckte sie ihn zu und strich ihm nochmal durchs Haar. Dann setzte sie sich neben sein Bett. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit seinen Träumen allein lassen. Es war die Mutter in ihr, die sie nicht zurück in ihr Bett liess.

Es schien als hätte sie ein verlorenes Kind gefunden...

**_TBC..._**


	4. Unerwartete Ereignisse

_**Disclaimer:** alles gehört natürlich J. - ausser Idee und ein paar erfundene Personen._

_Ich danke vor allem Silke, weil sie mir die Lust zum weiterschreiben verschafft:)) Ich hoffe auch, das es einigermassen interessant ist und niemanden langweilt. Das mit Vernon ist mir beim Schreiben eigentlich ziemlich schwer gefallen, da ich nicht so ein Gewalt-Szenen-Fan bin, aber Harry Potter ist nun mal keine Klein-Kinder-Lektüre. Da vielleicht noch einige solcher Szenen vorkommen werden, habe ich die Story vorsichtshalber als 'M' gerated. _

_Ich freue mich doch sehr, das die Story wohl doch ganz gut ankommt. Die Idee hatte ich schon eine ganze Zeit im Kopf und wollte sie eben hier festlegen. Hier ist das 4. Kapitel._

**Kapitel 4 - Unerwartete Ereignisse**

Es war spät in der Nacht als Draco aufwachte. Er konnte sich nicht so recht erinnern, was passiert war. Nur den stechenden Schmerz hatte er nicht vergessen. Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und starrte auf das dunkle Mal. Die Umrisse waren blutig und es schien, als hätte der dunkle Lord einen Weg gefunden Draco zu quälen ohne seinen Aufenthaltsort zu benötigen.

Draco seufzte. Nun ja, seine Familie war zwar reinblütig und Muggle-Geborene konnte er nicht austehen aber ein Todesser hatte er nie werden wollen. Nein, so grausam war er nun doch wieder nicht, das hatte er spätestens auf dem Astronomie-Turm gemerkt. Er wäre wohl auch auf Dumbledores Idee eingegangen, wenn die Anderen nicht aufgetaucht wären.

Er dachte an die Schule. Was wohl jetzt aus Hogwarts werden würde, fragte er sich in Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich würde McGonagall Leiterin werden, bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Sie war halt die perfekte Schulleiterin.

Aber er würde Hogwarts sowieso nie wieder sehen, dachte er betrübt. Wie sehr er sich da irrte, konnte er in dem Moment noch nicht wissen.

Auf einmal musste er an Victors Schwester denken. Sie erinnerte ihn auf störende Art an Granger, was wohl an den Locken lag. Man könnte die beiden fast verwechseln, wenn sie nebeneinander und mit dem Rücken zu einem stehen würden..

Draco wusste noch nicht einmal wie sie hiess, aber das würde er wohl bald erfahren, da war er sich sicher.

Der Schmerz in seinem Arm hatte noch nicht ganz nachgelassen, aber trotzdem entschied Draco sich weiterzuschlafen. Was sonst hätte er denn tun können ? Es war immer noch spät in der Nacht und damit gab es nichts zu tun - ausser schlafen natürlich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Stimmen in seinem Zimmer geweckt.

" Ilya, das gehört sich nicht. Verschwinde sofort, raus hier ! " hörte er Victors amüsiert-empörte Stimme.

" Mensch Vic, ich wollte doch nur mal sehen wie der ausschaut..." kam es von einem Mädchen.

" Ilya !" entrüstete sich Victor.

" Was'n hier los ?" murmelte Draco verschlafen.

Draco versuchte mühsam sich in seinem Bett aufzurappeln und blickte in zwei verdutzte Gesichter. Victor und das Mädchen aus dem Garten, Victors Schwester.

" Da siehst du was du angestellt hast, du hast ihn geweckt." regte Victor sich gespielt auf.

" Na und ? Es ist ja auch schon fast Mittag ." antworte seine Schwester schulterzuckend.

Draco sah sie nun an. Sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht.

Dunkle Augen und geschwungene Augenbrauen. Eine hübsch geformte Nase und volle Lippen. Und ihre Locken betonten jede einzelne Linie ihres Gesichtes.

" Und du bist...? " fragte Draco gedehnt.

" Das ist meine Schwester Ilyara, absolut zu nichts nutzen. " beeilte sich Victor seine Schwester grinsend vorzustellen.

" Halt bloss deinen Mund, du... du... Gartenwicht " empörte sich Ilyara nun.

Victor fing an zu lachen und auch seine Schwester stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. Draco starrte die beiden an. Wie fröhlich und lebenslustig sie doch waren.

Aber Draco wusste nichts um die Bedrückung der Beiden. Auch nicht um die scwere Aufgabe, die den Beiden gegeben worden war. Und alles nur um ihn zu retten.

Er lächelte die Beiden an.

* * *

Harry wachte auf. Das erste was er sah, war eine schlafende Narcissa auf einem Stuhl, neben seinem Bett.

Bestürzt weckte er sie auf.

" Mrs Malfoy,... wachen sie auf.. Ich.. es ... ähhm... es tut mir leid..." murmelte er leise.

" Oh Harry, ... schon wach..?" kam es von ihr zurück. Sie klang schläfrig.

"Uhhm .. ja,.. ich wollte nicht, das sie wegen mir unbequem da auf dem Stuhl schlafen... das war wirklich nicht nötig.." Harry klang verlegen.

Er konnte ja auch nicht wissen, das jede normale Mutter, egal ob Muggle oder Zauberer, dasselbe tun würden, wenn eines ihrer Kinder schlecht träumte.

" Aber Harry.. nein.. das ist doch selbstverständlich.." lächelte sie ihn an. Sie wirkte so anders als gestern. Sie schien zufrieden und glücklich, Harry wusste nicht warum.

Wie konnte er auch. Nachdem Narcissa ihren Sohn verloren hatte, war sie einsam gewesen und hatte sich leer gefühlt. Harry hatte ihr den verlorenen Sohn ersetzt. Sie lächelte wieder.

" Also dann Harry, mach dich doch fertig, damit wir frühstücken können. " Dann stand sie auf und verliess das Zimmer.

Harry blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

* * *

" Komm Draco wir zeigen dir den Garten und danach den Wald. " lachten Ilya und Victor.

Die Drei schlenderten durch den Garten der Krums. Draco war ganz angetan von der Schönheit der Pflanzenwelt. Es war so anders als Malfoy Manor. Das gesamte Anwesen der Krums strahlte Freundlichkeit und Wärme aus.

"Draco, hat Severus dir eigentlich erzählt, warum du ausgerechnet hierher gekommen bist?" Victor hatte diese Frage so plötzlich gestellt, das Draco, der gerade am Lachen war, sich fast verschluckt hätte.

"Nein, wieso ?" fragte Draco, nachdem Ilya ihm erstmal ausgiebig auf den Rücken geklopft hatte.

Ilya wirkte seltsam ruhig und ernst. Ihre dunklen Augen blickten sorgevoll und angespannt.

"Zuerst einmal ist es natürlich für deine Sicherheit..." fuhr Victor langsam fort.

"Aber du weisst auch, das du überall sofort auffallen wirst, mit deiner Haarfarbe und anderen typischen Malfoy-Merkmalen..." Victor machte eine Pause und sah Draco fest in die Augen. Draco starrte ihn etwas unsicher an. Was meinte Victor nur damit? Es war klar, das er sofort auffallen würde aber was konnte man dagegen schon tun? Ausser vielleicht wollten die beiden ihn mit Vielsafttrank vollpumpen ?

Victor beantwortete seine stumme Frage. " Vielsafttrank wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber unzuverlässig..."

"Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit ?" fragte Draco erstaunt.

"Ja, die gibt es allerdings. Aber sie ist sehr schmerzvoll und anstrengend, dafür ist es ein einmaliges Ritual. Du würdest dein verändertes Ausehen behalten." Sagte Ilya langsam.

"Es ist ein alter Familien-Zauber. Ilya und ich werden ihn ausführen...Wenn du einwilligst, natürlich."

Draco starrte die beiden ungläubig an. Er überlegte nur wenige Sekunden, denn dies war die Möglichkeit unerkannt nach seiner Mutter zu suchen.

"Gut, ich willige ein." Sagte er schnell.

Ilya senkte ihren Kopf.

" Du musst wissen, das die Verwandlung sehr schmerzhaft ist...Und erst rückgängig gemacht werden kann, wenn du es mit eigenem Willen möchtest und Victor und ich gemeinsam das Ritual nochmal vollziehen oder...oder...einer von uns beiden stirbt..." sagte sie leise.

"Du wirst ein anderer Mensch sein Draco. Auch das dunkle Mal wird dich nicht quälen können. Denn es ist ein Teil von Draco, es wird nicht Teil deiner neuen Person. Wenn du wirklich einwilligst, werden wir es in der nächsten Vollmondnacht durchführen." Fügte Victor hinzu.

"Hab doch schon gesagt, das ich einwillige." Murmelte Draco. Er wollte das Mal loswerden. Dies erschien ihm wie eine einmalige Chance.

"Gut. Nächste Vollmondnacht. Bis dahin müssen Ilya und ich uns vorbereiten."

Damit drehte Victor sich um und schritt ins Haus zurück.

Ilya sah Draco an.

"Du musst wissen, das du auch einen Teil deiner Persönlichkeit verlierst... Du wirst im wahrsten Sinne ein anderer Mensch sein, Draco. Dein Character kann sich vielleicht auch verändern..." Ilya sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich persönlich mag deinen Character so, wie er ist." Sie lächelte.

Draco lächelte zurück. Das war das erste mal, das jemand so etwas schönes zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Danke Ilya." War alles, was er sagen konnte.

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Haus.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Ilya und Victor in der Bibliothek. Auch Draco war damit beschäftigt, sich über dieses Ritual zu informieren und sich, vor allem seelisch, vorzubereiten. Victors Vater Gregor erzählte ihm, das die Schmerzen einen Cruciatus weit übertrafen. Aber es würde sich wenigstens für Draco lohnen. Er würde überall unerkannt sein und sich frei bewegen können.

Und nur diese Tatsache war es, die Draco hatte einwilligen lassen.

Bis zur nächsten Vollmondnacht waren es nur noch wenige Tage. Draco war aufgeregt und ihm war auch ein wenig unheimlich bei der Sache, aber er würde es machen müssen. Einzig und allein der Freiheit wegen war es schon den Schmerz wert.

Aber als die Vollmondnacht endlich da war, hatte er doch einige Bedenken.

Dennoch schritt er wortlos neben Ilya und Victor in den Keller des Krum-Anwesens.

Sie betraten einen grossen Raum, der von Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Anscheinend war schon alles vorbereitet.

In der Mitte befand sich ein runder Stein-Tisch. Darauf musste Draco sich setzen.

Ilya gab ihm eine Phiole mit einem Trank. Wortlos schluckte er den hinunter.

Er spürte wie der Trank ihn taub machte. Es war anscheinend ein schmerzlindernder Trank. Ilya und Victor standen rechts und links neben ihm. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen begannen beide leise etwas zu murmeln. Draco sah wie sich rings um ihn Flammen erhoben. Er erschrak zuerst, doch dann fiel ihm ein, was Gregor ihm gesagt hatte. Diese Flammen würden alles was zu Draco Malfoy gehörte vertilgen. Wie ein Phönix würde er in seiner neuen Gestalt aus der Asche steigen. Draco schloss die Augen und dachte nur an seine Mutter.

Ilyas und Victors Stimmen wurden lauter, dennoch konnte er nicht verstehen, was die beiden sagten. Sie sprachen den langen und schwierigen Zauber in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache. Vielleicht ist es Bulgarisch dachte Draco, als in dem Augenblick ein stechender Schmerz ihn quälte. Er wollte aufschreien, aber im letzen Moment bedachte er sich. Er durfte keinen Laut von sich geben, da sonst der Zauber abgebrochen wurde. Also zwang er sich und versuchte wieder an seine Mutter zu denken. Die Flammen hatten ihn nun erreicht und langsam fühlte er die Hitze. Draco hielt die Augen geschlossen, was auch wohl besser war, denn er hätte bestimmt geschrien, wenn er sich selber verbrennen sehen würde. Er spürte den Schmerz und es war unerträglich, dennoch schrie er nicht, sondern dachte krampfhaft an seine Mutter, er sah sie lächeln. Und auch als er fühlte wie seine Haut platzte, lächelte seine Mutter ihn in seinen Gedanken an.

–Nur Mut, mein Sohn, du schaffst das schon- sagte sie in seinen Gedanken. Draco lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.. Es war unheimlich anzusehen. Er lächelte und es sah verzerrt aus, da seine Haut in verkohlten Krusten von ihm abfiel. Er lächelte, bis seine Schmerzen ihn in die Ohnmacht trieben.

Irgendwann war es vorbei.

Die Flammen waren erloschen. Ilya drehte sich grinsend um, während Victor den ohnmächtigen Draco in eine Robe einwickelte. Mit einem 'Plopp' erschien Janek und schaffte Draco in sein Bett.

Ilya und Victor brauchten ebenfalls Ruhe. Die beiden schleppten sich in ihre Zimmer und fielen geradewegs in ihre Betten.

Draco blinzelte. Der Sonne nach zu beurteilen, musste es schon weit nach Mittag sein. Er sprang auf und bewegte sich ins Badezimmer.

Dort stutzte er.

Er starrte in den Spiegel.

Die Person, die ihn aus dem Spiegel ansah, war ihm völlig fremd.

Er hatte schwarze Haare.

Er hatte dunkelblaue Augen.

Er hatte leicht sonnengebräunte Haut.

Draco erinnerte sich langsam, ganz langsam an die letzte Nacht. Er betrachtete sich lange und selbstgefällig im Spiegel. Nun, gut sah er aus, dachte er grinsend.

Plötzlich krempelte er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und starrte seinen Unterarm an. Das dunkle Mal war verschwunden. Ungläubig rieb er an seinem Unterarm, aber das einzige Ergebnis war, das sich seine Haut rötete.

Er fühlte sich so unendlich frei. Das erste, was er tuın würde war Ilya und Victor zu danken. Danach konnte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter machen.

Aber wusste in dem Moment nicht, das Victor eine Eule von Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Eine Eule, die Dracos Pläne durcheinander bringen würden.

Als er endlich hinunter ging, fand er Ilya und Victor in der Bibliothek vor.

Die Beiden sassen an einem Tisch und Victor las gerade den Brief, den er erhalten hatte vor.

_"... Angesichts dieser neuen Situation, würden wir es begrüssen, wenn sie sich uns dieses jahr als Lehrkraft und Verstärkung anschliessen würden._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Schulleiterin "_

Victor bemerkte Draco nicht. Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Brief gerichtet und ballte seine linke Faust.

"Was wirst du tun Vic?" fragte Ilya ihn leise.

"Natürlich werden wir gehen." antwortete er. " Ausserdem werden die 5.,6. und 7. Klassen aller Schulen dies Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet, was bedeutet du wirst auch dort sein. Es ist gut überlegt die 1. und 2. Klassen nach Beauxbatons zu bringen. Frankreich ist um einiges sicherer als England..."

" Was wird aus den 3. und 4. Klassen?" hörte Draco sich verdutzt fragen.

"Die werden dies Jahr in Durmstrang sein." Antwortete Victor ernst.

Dann drehte er sich um und lächelte Draco an. "Gut siehst du aus. Es wird leicht sein, die Leute zu überzeugen, das du unserer Cousin bist."

"Ich... ähm..was?" Draco war verwirrt.

"Ich werde dies Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten. Besser gesagt werden dies Jahr die 5., 6. und 7. Klassen nebenbei auch auf den Krieg vorbereitet...Man hat mich gebeten als Lehrkraft dabeizusein. Und auch als Verstärkung. Ilya ist in der 7. Klasse. So kann ich wenigstens bei ihr sein und sie beschützen. Du wirst auch dort sein. Schon wegen des Zaubers darfst du nicht von uns entfernt sein, zumindest einer von uns muss in deiner Nähe sein. Das Schuljahr wird nicht wie gewohnt am 1. September beginnen sondern einen Monat früher, am 1. August. Das heisst wir haben noch drei Wochen vor unserer Abreise. Unsere Eltern werden den Einkauf übernehmen. Und wir müssen dir noch einen neuen Namen geben. "

Draco hatte wortlos zugehört. Nun, vielleicht würde er seine Mutter in England schon leichter finden als hier in Bulgarien, aber Hogwarts ?

"Ich weiss schon einen Namen. " sagte Ilya. Draco blickte auf.

"und der wäre?" fragte Victor.

"Andrej" lächelte sie.

"Der ist gut." Sagte Draco schnell. Er wollte wirklich nicht stundenlang über Namen diskutieren. Andrej. Von nun an würde er so heissen.

"Aber ich kann wirklich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich muss meine Mutter finden." fügte er endlich hinzu. Victor sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Unmöglich. Du darfst nicht von uns entfernt sein. Wegen des Zaubers." erklärte er.

"Ausserdem hast du keine andere Wahl, wenn du nicht auf Voldemorts Seite bist. Es ist vom Ministerium so beschlossen worden, und du als unser Cousin wirst mit uns nach Hogwarts kommen müssen."

"Wir werden schon herausfinden, wo sich deine Mutter befindet, versprochen." sagte Ilya leise.

Draco blickte verzweifelt von einem zum anderen und nickte endlich. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht. Irgendwie würde er sie schon finden, das wusste er.

Die restlichen Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Draco hatte sich an seine neue Gestalt und an seinen neuen Namen gewöhnt. Auch Ilya und Victor nannten ihn nur noch Andrej anstatt Draco. Alles in allem war es perfekt.

Er war Andrej Krum, Cousin väterlicherseits. Da Gregor nun jede Menge Brüder hatte, konnte die Geschichte glaubhaft sein.

Endlich war der Tag der Abreise gekommen, man würde Abends nach London reisen und ein paar Tage dort verbringen ehe die drei vom Kings Cross mit der Bahn nach Hogwarts fahren sollte. Doch am Spätnachmittag passierte etwas unfassbares.

Ilya und Draco befanden sich im Garten als es passierte.

Sie hörten einen ungeheuren Knall. Im nächsten Augenblick sahen sie Victor auf sie zu rennen.

"Lauft ! Lauft sofort ! In den Wald! " schrie er. Draco überlegte nicht lange, er packte Ilya am Arm und zerrte sie mit in den angelegen Wald. Victor folgte ihnen. Als er sie erreicht hatte holte er kurz Luft.

" Ilya...Andrej... ihr müsst sofort nach London... ich werde euch in Hogwarts sehen... Todesser... zuhause... Sie wollen uns auf ihre Seite zwingen... ich muss Vater helfen und ein paar Auroren Bescheid geben.. lauft jetzt und vergesst nicht... immer zusammen bleiben ... ich sehe euch in Hogwarts.." und dann rannte er zurück.

"Vic...nein... komm zurück...!" Ilya war ausser sich, mit Tränen im Gesicht schrie sie ihrem Bruder hinterher.

"Victor..!"

Draco starrte auf das Anwesen. Flammen loderten auf und man konnte das Zeichen Voldemorts über dem Haus sehen. Er griff Ilyas Hand und rannte los. Egal wie sehr Ilya sich sträubte, er liess ihre Hand nicht los und rannte weiter. Durch den Wald und durch ein angrenzendes Feld, bis es dunkel wurde.

"Wir müssen zurück..." hatte Ilya die ganze Zeit geweint. Endlich hielt Draco an.

"Wir müssen zurück...Victor... meine Eltern..." weinte Ilya immer noch.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr. Sie weinte und ihre Augen waren glasig.

"Es gibt kein zurück. Victor und deine Eltern sind nicht mehr dort. Hast du nicht gehört, was Victor gesagt hat? Er wird in Hogwarts auf uns warten." Aber Ilya weinte unaufhörlich weiter.

"Ilya jetzt komm endlich zu dir !" schüttelte Draco sie wütend.

Sie hörte abrupt auf zu weinen und starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an. Dann verengte sie ihre Augen plötzlich und fauchte

" Das ist alles deine Schuld. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, würden wir immer noch zuhause sein. Ich wette sie waren hinter dir her . Du... du bist Schuld!" die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrien und schlug mit ihren Händen auf Dracos Brust.

Danach sackte sie in sich zusammen und weinte wieder.

"Du bist schuld..." war das einzige was sie zwischen Tränen und schluchzen hervorbrachte.

Draco sah sie an. Sie sass auf dem Boden wie ein Häufchen Elend und schluchzte unerbittlich. Draco kniete neben ihr und umarmte sie auf einmal.

"Es wird alles wieder gut...Ich verspreche es..." murmelte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Ich verspreche es... es tut mir so leid... Ich werde alles wieder gut machen... versprochen..."

Und endlich verstummte Ilyas Schluchzen und sie erwiederte Dracos Umarmung. Eine ganze Weile hatten sie so dagesessen. Bis Draco endlich aufstand.

"Wir müssen einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht finden." sagte er leise.

Ilya nickte wortlos. Und so machten sie sich endlich auf, um ein Nachtlager zu finden.

"Wir können mit der Muggle-Bahn fahren. Das ist am unauffälligsten." Sagte Draco nach einer Weile.

Notdürftig hatte er ein Nachtlager vorbereitet. Er war einigermassen geübt, da er auf seiner Flucht mit Severus so einige Nächte draussen verbracht hatte.

"Ist in Ordnung." Sagte Ilya leise. Sie starrte in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

"Was ist wohl aus Janek geworden? Meinst du er ist jetzt frei? Ich meine… da unser Anwesen jetzt zerstört ist…"

"Ich äh.. nein. Er ist bestimmt irgendwo in Sicherheit. Genau wie deine Eltern und Victor." Draco wusste nicht ob es wahr war oder ob die Krums vielleicht doch tot waren. Er hoffte nur sie waren alle wohlauf und in Sicherheit.

"Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen…Wir müssen los, ehe die Sonne aufgeht." Draco wusste nicht wo die nächste Muggle-Bahnstation war oder wie sie überhaupt weiter konnten.

Aber sie würden es schon irgendwie schaffen.

**_TBC..._**


	5. Einige Aufregungen im Hause Black

_**Disclaimer:** alles gehört natürlich J. - ausser Idee und ein paar erfundene Personen._

_Ich danke Silke für das Review . Ich hab echt lange überlegt wie man denn Draco wieder unbemerkt nach Hogwarts bringen könnte, denn als Malfoy ist es wohl kaum unauffällig:))) Ich versuch mein Bestes um etwas Spannung reinzubauen..._

_So, hier ist das , ich würde auch gern mal die Meinung von den anderen Lesern haben, gut oder schlecht ist egal. Ich kann auch Kritik vertragen. Ehrlich :)))_

**Kapitel 5 - Einige Aufregungen im Hause Black**

Narcissa schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie hatte wirre Träume. Ein Phönix war ihr erschienen, doch dann flammte er auf und in diesen Flammen hatte sie Draco gesehen wie er seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte. –Nur Mut, mein Sohn, du wirst es schon schaffen – hatte sie ihm zugerufen und mit einem Lächeln war er wieder verschwunden. Narcissa hatte versucht ihn festzuhalten, aber sie hatte ihn nicht errreicht.

Sie sass in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Nacht. So sass sie noch im Morgengrauen da und als endlich jemand an ihrer Tür klopfte, drehte sie sich nicht um. Harry betrat das Zimmer.

"Narcissa? Komm doch zum Frühstück, wir warten auf dich." Harry stand in der Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"...Draco..." flüsterte Narcissa nur. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster. Harry seufzte leise und trat näher, er zupfte sachte an ihrem Ärmel.

"Narcissa...komm doch zum Frühstück." wiederholte er vorsichtig.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah Harry an. Es war als ob sie aus einem Traum erwachte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte Harry an.

"Verzeih' Harry... Es war ein seltsamer Traum den ich hatte...Ich komme gleich hinunter." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Harry blickte ihr hinterher und machte sich wieder auf in die Küche.

Nach einer Weile erschien Narcissa. Sie nickte nur kurz zu Tonks und Lupin und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Schweigend ass jeder sein Frühstück.

"Harry, wenn du fertig gegessen hast, sag mir Bescheid, ich werde in der Bibliothek sein." sagte Tonks und verschwand auch schon aus der Küche.

Narcissa blickte auf. Sie sah Harry an. Er wirkte bedrückt. Sie wusste nicht, das Harry heute seinen Cousin Dudley in St. Mungos besuchen wollte. Petunia war seit ihrer Ankunft im Hause der Blacks nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und Arabella verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag bei ihr.

Harry stand auf und räusperte sich kurz.

"Ich..ähm werde mich dann mal aufmachen..." dann verschwand er auch schon in Richtung Bibliothek.

"Wohin geht er denn?" fragte Narcissa verwundert.

"Ins St. Mungo's , seinen Cousin besuchen." beantwortete Remus ihre Frage.

"Aber ist das alles nicht ein bisschen zuviel für ihn? Er ist doch noch so jung..." Narcissa wurde traurig. All diese Last, die der Junge auf seinen Schultern hatte.

"Wenn du mich fragst, hast du eigentlich Recht. Er hat noch nicht einmal den Tod von Sirius überwunden und nun sind so viele um ihn herum gestorben oder verletzt..." Remus senkte den Blick. Auch er hatte den Tod seines Freundes noch nicht verarbeitet und nun war Dumbledore auch fort. Noch dazu war Harrys einzige Familie zerstört worden. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als man aus dem Flur ein Poltern hörte. Remus und Narcissa sprangen mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf. In dem Moment stürzte eine völlig aufgelöste Hermione in die Küche.

"Professor Lupin ! ...Meine Eltern..." rief sie aufgebracht und verstummte plötzlich, als sie Narcissa mit Zauberstab gegenüber stand.

"Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte sie erschrocken.

"Hermione. Was ist passiert?" fragte Lupin sofort und Narcissa senkte ihren Stab.

Hermione starrte verwirrt auf Lupin, dann wieder auf Narcissa. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim aus der Sache machen. Doch bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte waren eine Frau und ein verletzter Mann hinter ihr erschienen.

Narcissa lief sofort zur Frau und half ihr den Mann auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

"Remus, dieser Mann muss sofort ins St. Mungo's." sagte sie nachdem sie ihn aufs nötigste untersucht hatte. Sie war zwar keine Heilerin, konnte aber ausgezeichnet erste Hilfe leisten.

Mit ihren Worten regte Hermione sich plötzlich.

"Professor, Todesser haben die Praxis meiner Eltern angegriffen...Ich konnte nicht anders als sie herbringen." Sie senkte ihren Kopf. "Dies ist der einzige Ort, an dem sie sicher sind..."

"Ist schon gut, setz dich erst mal und sie doch auch...Mrs..Granger?" Narcissa wandte sich fragend an die Frau.

"Ja, danke... Wenn Hermione nicht so schnell gehandelt hätte... mein Mann wäre bestimmt nicht mehr unter uns..."

Remus half Mr Granger auf die Beine und kurze Zeit später waren die Beiden zum Kamin um von dort zum St. Mungo's zu gelangen.

"Darf ich fragen warum sie hier sind?" fragte Hermione zögernd. Hermione, ihre Mutter und Narcissa sassen in der Kü lächelte schwach. Sie wusste aus den Erzählungen ihres Sohnes, das Hermione aussergewöhnlich klug war. Vielleicht lag es daran, das sie Muggle-Geborene war, Narcissa erinnerte sich wieder an Lily. Lily war auch aussergewöhnlich begabt und klug gewesen.

"Nun,... ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, um es kurz zu fassen. Die eine war, zuhause in Ungwissheit auf den Tod zu warten...die andere war zwar riskant, aber ich denke, das das Leben zu kurz ist um es einfach so wegzuwerfen. Ich habe also Harry um Hilfe gebeten um meinen Sohn zu finden. Ich weiss, das er sehr vieles auf den Schultern liegen hat. Vor allem jetzt, da er sich auch noch um seine Tante und seinen Cousin kümmern muss." Narcissa senkte ihren Blick.

"Nach seiner Rückkehr sind wir zusammen ins Haus seiner Verwandten gegangen, aber ..." Sie stockte.

Die Erinnerung war furchtbar. Wie wurde Harry nur mit all diesen Sachen fertig, fragte sie sich wieder.

"Aber das Haus seiner Verwandten wurde angegriffen... Sein Onkel ist nicht mehr unter den Lebenden..." Sie hatte versucht es so sanft wie möglich zu sagen. Hermione wirkte sehr betroffen.

"Wenn ich nicht schnell genug gehandelt hätte... mein Vater wäre jetzt auch tot..." sagte sie leise. Auf einmal wurden ihre Augen grösser, sie begriff plötzlich..

"Oh mein Gott... Ron..." flüsterte sie.

"Wir müssen die Weasleys warnen...Er greift absichtlich jede Familie an, die etwas mit Harry zu tun hat..." Hermione rannte auch schon aus der Küche um die Weasleys über den Kamin zu warnen.

Narcissa blieb mit Hermiones Mutter allein in der Küche.

"Möchten sie noch einen Kaffee?" fragte sie Mrs Granger.

"Oh ja .. danke. Das ist eine traurige Angelegenheit... die ganze Waldemar-Geschichte, meine ich..." antwortete Mrs Granger.

Narcissa musste unwillkürlich lächeln, Waldemar, ja das war schon eine traurige und furchtbare Sache. Sie schwenkte kurz ihren Zauberstab und schon standen zwei Tassen Kaffee auf dem Küchentisch.

"Die Weasleys werden in kürzester Zeit hier sein." verkündete Hermione soeben. Sie setzte sich neben ihrer Mutter an den Küchentisch und stützte ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen.

"Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?" fragte Narcissa.

"Ja, danke..." murmelte Hermione abwesend. Es war offensichtlich, das sie angestrengt nachdachte.

Wieder eine kleine Bewegung des Zauberstabs und eine weitere Tasse Kaffee stand auf dem Tisch.

"Ähm.. Mrs Malfoy... könnten sie uns vielleicht helfen? Ich meine, die Weasleys werden bald hier sein, und wir müssen genügend Platz haben...wenn sie uns bei der Zimmereinteilung irgendwie helfen könnten?" Hermione blickte Narcissa fragend an.

"Natürlich werde ich das. Ich habe auch noch Platz im Zimmer...Vielleicht würde deine Mutter gern mit mir das Zimmer teilen, während du mit Mollys Tochter im selben Zimmer schläfst..?" schlug Narcissa vor.

"Oh ja, das wäre sehr nett. Ich würde gern ein Zimmer mit ihnen teilen." lächelte Hermiones Mutter.

"Molly und Arthur könnten das Zimmer neben uns beziehen und die drei Jungs kriegen wir schon in eins der Gästezimmer. Da gibt es ja reichliche ..."die letzten Worte waren eine Tatsache. Hermione wunderte sich, woher Narcissa so gut über das Haus Bescheid wusste, aber erinnerte sich daran, das Narcissa ja die Tante von Tonks war. Eine geborene Black...

Anscheinend schienen sich Narcissa und Mrs Granger gut zu verstehen. Hermione schien, auch wenn sie sich immer noch über Narcissa wunderte, froh drüber zu sein. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erschienen die Weasleys. Molly, Ron und Ginny. Die Zwillinge waren in der Winkelgasse geblieben. Bill würde abends mit Fleur eintreffen. Und Charlie würde erstmal bei den Zwillingen bleiben, als Sicherheit.

"Narcissa !" Molly schien gerade zu überrascht. Aber sie musterte Narcissa nur einige Sekunden und lächelte dann.

"Schön, dich hier zu sehen... auf unserer Seite.." sagte sie dann herzlich.

"Danke Molly... es ist das erste Mal, das ich eine eigene Entscheidung traf..." bei diesen Worten senkte Narcissa etwas unsicher ihren Blick.

"Aber ich konnte einfach nicht zuhause untätig herumsitzen und auf meinen Tod warten...und ich sorge mich schrecklich um meinen Sohn..." fügte sie leise hinzu.

Hermione wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als Harry in die Küche kam. Er sah ein wenig blass aus.

"Harry, wo warst du?" rief Hermione auch schon und umarmte ihren besten Freund. Aber augenblicklich liess sie ihn wieder los. Harry schien sie gar nicht wahr zu setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und liess seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Alle starrten ihn erschrocken an.

"Mein Cousin wird nie wieder laufen können..." erklärte er dann auf einmal.

"Mann, Harry... da hast du ja echt Glück.." rief Ron und erntete sich einen sehr wütenden Blick seiner Mutter.

"Ronald Weasley! Man sollte doch meinen, ich hätte dir mehr Taktgefühl beigebracht." fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

"Molly, beruhige dich doch... er ist doch nur ein Kind,..ähm .. ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht so gemeint.." versuchte Narcissa die aufgebrachte Molly zu beruhigen. Ron, der heilfroh war, einer Predigt zu entgehen fragte erst gar nicht warum und wieso die Mutter von Malfoy hier war sondern verschwand mit rotem Kopf aus der Küche.

"Also wirklich..."schnaubte Molly immer noch. Harry nahm all das um sich herum gar nicht wahr. Er hatte einfach auf egal geschaltet und wirkte teilnahmslos. Er wollte gar nicht mehr an all die Ereignisse denken. Er wollte einfach nur Harry sein, welches eben unmöglich war... Hermiones Mutter hatte Harrys gleichgültige Art bemerkt. Sie murmelte ihrer Tochter etwas zu und diese zog Harry auch schon mit sich.

"Komm Harry, du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen." Harry liess sich wiederspruchslos von ihr mitziehen. Ginny, die bisher nichts gesagt hatte folgte den Beiden.

Kaum waren die drei Frauen allein setzten sie sich seufzend an den Küchentisch. Harry hatte innerlich aufgegeben, das war ihnen klar. Man musste ihm irgendwie wieder den Mut finden helfen. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Aber die Aufregung im Hause Black wollte nicht nachlassen. Man hörte im nächsten Augenblick Geschrei auf dem Flur und die drei Frauen liefen bestürzt aus der Küche um die Ursache herauszufinden.

Es war natürlich - wie hätte es auch anders sein können - das Portrait der alten Mrs Black, die wütend herumzeterte

"Schlammblüter ! Dreckiges Muggle-Pack...wie könnt ihr es wagen mein Haus zu beschmutzen.. !" plötzlich hielt sie inne und starrte ungläubig auf Narcissa.

"Narcissa...? Oh meine Liebe, wie gut du aussiehst, Wie gut endlich mal einen wirklichen Verwandten im Haus zu haben..." flötete sie, doch im nächsten Moment verdunkelten sich ihre Augen. "Moment ... WAS hast du hier mit diesen dreckigen Schlammblütern und abscheulichen Muggle-Liebhabern zu schaffen?" fragte sie wütend.

"Ähm... Tante... ich ähm.. ich bin hier um das Haus zu kontrollieren." log Narcissa. Sie machte ein unauffälliges Zeichen zu Molly und Hermiones Mutter und die beiden verschwanden wieder aus der Sicht der Mrs Black.

"Tante, ich bin ein Spion und darf hier nicht auffallen, also tu mir den Gefallen und verhalte dich ruhig, sonst fliege ich auf und das wird dem Lord nicht gefallen. Nur Geduld, dein Haus wird schon wieder rein sein von dem ...äh... Pack.." beteuerte Narcissa dem Portrait.

Nachdem sie die alte Mrs Black zufrieden gestellt hatte, begab sie sich wieder in die Küche und erzählte, den beiden Frauen, was sie ihrer Tante gesagt hatte. Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie ihre alte Tante nun wohl stillschweigend auf den vermeintlichen ''Tag der Rettung'' warten würde. Auch Molly und Mrs Granger lachten.

Abends trafen Bill und Fleur ein. Auch Remus war mittlerweile eingetroffen. Mrs Granger war sichtlich beruhigt, da es ihrem Mann offensichtlich gut ging, aber ein paar Tage im St Mungo's bleiben würde, zur Sicherheit. Tonks sass schweigend in der Küche. Sie hatte den Anblick von Harrys Cousin nicht ganz überstanden. War aber trotzdem mit Remus im St. Mungo's geblieben, als sie ihn dort mit Hermiones Vater antraf.

Die Stimmung war bedrückend und besserte sich keineswegs mit den plötzlich hereinpolternden Zwillingen, gefolgt von Charlie.

"Charlie.." Molly fuhr überrascht hochals sie ihre Söhne sah. Umso blasser wurde sie, als sie Charlie an der Schulter bluten sah.

Dieser jedoch winkte ab und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Ist schon gut Mum, halb so wild... Ich dachte nur es wäre besser erstmal hier zu bleiben, da sich einige Todesser in der Winkelgasse rumtreiben."

Molly schnappte wie ein Goldfish. Sie war sprachlos. Da sass ihr Sohn mit einer blutenden Schulter und meinte nur 'halb so wild'

"CHARLES WEASLEY ! DU LÄSST DIR SOFORT DEINE SCHULTER BEHANDELN ! " fuhr sie ihn in ihrem typischen Molly-Weasly-Temperament an.

"Mum..." fing Charlie an stoppte aber augenblicklich, da er wusste, er würde der Predigt nicht entkommen. Narcissa stand auf und deutete den Zwillingen ihr zu folgen. Die beiden, froh aus der Reichweite ihrer Mutter zu entkommen, folgten ihr ohne ein Wort. Narcissa stieg die Treppe hoch und führte die Weasley-Zwillinge zu einem der Gästezimmer.

"Ich denke ihr könnt euch erst mal hier einräumen." lächelte sie.

"Danke..."

"Mrs..."

"Malfoy "

antworteten die beiden in ihrer typischen Zwillings-Redeart.

Narcissa nickte den beiden zu, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und begab sich wieder in die Kü war schon spät. Doch Molly grummelte immer noch vor sich hin während sie Charlies Schulter vesorgte. Narcissa musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Charlies Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ah Molly..." brachte sie mühsam heraus. " Lass gut sein, es ist wirklich halb so wild."

Molly wollte empört etwas erwiedern, aber als sie Charlies Gesicht sah, war auch sie kurz vor einem Lachanfall. Charlie nutzte diese Gelegenheit und flüchtete regelrecht aus der Küche. Das Gelächter der beiden Frauen hallte ihm hinterher. Man konnte ihr Lachen noch bis spät in die Nacht hören.

**_TBC..._**

_Ich wusste gar nicht wo ich aufhören könnte, also hab ich einfach hier mal so Schluss gemacht._

_Ich würde mich auch über mehr Reviews freuen.(Auch Kritik)_

_Ich hoffe auch, das ich bald weiterschreiben kann, da ich momentan nicht viel Zeit habe. Aber es wird schon weitergehen ..._


	6. Der Weg nach Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer :** nix gehört mir außer İlya und ein paar anderen erfundenen Personen. Der Rest gehört J.._

_Außerdem muß ich auch erst mal sagen das ich eine ziemliche Schreibblockade hatte nachdem ich das letzte Buch gelesen habe._

_Letztendlich habe ich mich doch entschieden weiterzuschreiben, denn es ist ja eine Fanfiction (trotzdem mag ich den Ablauf des letzten Buches überhaupt nicht)_

_Nun ja dann solls erst mal weitergehen hier_

**Kapitel 6 - Der Weg nach Hogwarts**

Draco wachte auf bevor der Morgen dämmerte. Zuerst war er sich nicht bewusst wo er sich gerade befand und schaute verwundert in den offenen Himmel. Dann erinnerte er sich langsam, sofort sparang er auf und weckte die noch schlafende İlya.

" İlya wach auf " flüsterte er " wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weiter und nach Hogwarts."

İlya rieb sich verwundert die Augen doch nach ein paar Sekunden sprang auch sie auf.

" Wie spät ist es Andrej ?" fragte sie ihn erschrocken, da sie erkannte das es noch immer dunkel war.

" Keine Ahnung..." murmelte Draco und versuchte irgendwie einen weg zu finden. " İlya, wo ist hier das nächste Muggle - Dorf ?" fragte er sie schließlich. Aber İlya zuckte nur mit den Schultern denn sie wusste es nicht. Seufzend marschierte Draco in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, denn zurück zum zerstörten Krum - Anwesen wollten sie ja nicht. İlya folgte ihm schweigend. So liefen sie bis zum Morgengrauen und konnten endlich ihre Umgebung erkennen. Sie atmeten beide auf als sie in einiger Entfernung Häuser sahen und beschleunigten ihr Tempo. draco kramte in seinen Hosentaschen und zog Muggle Geld heraus welches ihm Severus gegeben hatte falls sich ihre Wege irgendwie trennen sollten bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Draco war froh das er es immer noch hatte. İm Dorf angekommen fragte er wie sie denn am schnellsten nach London kommen könnten und wurden zu einer Bushaltestelle geschickt. İlya studierte den Fahrplan.

" Wir fahren mit dem Muggle Ding bis zum nächsten Bahnhof und dort nehmen wir den Zug nach London." erklärte Draco schnell. So war er mit Severus hergekommen, also könnten sie auch so wieder zurück dachte er einer Weile kam der Bus auch und schnell stiegen die Beiden ein. Draco zahlte und setzte sich neben İlya. Es war eine lange Fahrt und beide waren schon nach kurzer Zeit eingenickt.

* * *

Narcissa hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen.İmmer wieder musste sie an Draco denken. Ob es ihm wohl gut ging? Ob er vielleicht in Sicherheit war? Ob er sie wohl auch vermisste? Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigte sie sich bis es graute. Seufzend blickte sie sich im Zimmer um. Es war alles so wie damals. Leise schlich sie zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Dort hangen ein paar einzelne Kleidungstücke. Narcissa griff nach einer Bluse und erschrak. Dies war Andromedas Bluse um die sie sich immer stritten weil Andromeda sie nie hergeben wollte. Narcissa nahm die Bluse und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Die Bluse legte sie auf ihr Kissen und starrte verträumt an die Decke. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern...

_..." Ach bitte Dromi lass mich doch die Bluse heute anziehen " bettelte Narcissa ihre ältere Schwester an. " Aber Cissy, ich hab doch heute eine Verabredung. Du kannst sie doch morgen anziehen entgegnete Andromeda lachend. Narcissa schmollte " Na gut..."..._

Lächelnd erinnerte sich Narcissa wie sie den ganzen Tag geschmollt hatte. Nun lag diese Bluse einsam und verlassen im Hause ihrer Tante.

* * *

Draco wachte auf als der Bus anhielt und schaute aus dem musste wohl der Bahnhof sein. Also weckte er auch İlya auf und beide eilten zum Bahnhof. Unschlüssig standen sie inmitten der Muggle und wussten nicht weiter. Eine ältere Dame bemerkte die Beiden und fragte ob sie Hilfe bräuchten. Beide nickten erleichtert und die Dame zeigte ihnen den Weg zum Fahrkartenschalter und half ihnen die Fahrkarten nach London zu kaufen. Danach zeigte sie den beiden welchen Zug sie nehmen mussten und verabschiedete sich freundlich.

Aufgeregt suchten sich İlya und Draco ein Abteil. Endlich waren sie auf dem Weg in die Sicherheit. Neugierig betrachteten sie die Landschaft. Nach einer Weile war İlya wieder eingenickt und auch Dracos Augen fielen wieder zu.

Nach einer unendlich langen Fahrt erreichten sie endlich London. Und kurz darauf fanden sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel ein. Sie wollten erst mal eine Nacht hier bleiben. Doch kaum waren sie auf dem Zimmer als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Draco blickte erschrocken zur Tür, die sich auch schon öffnete. Herein kam Tonks.

" İlya und Andrej Krum?" fragte sie. Die Beiden nickten .

" Keine Angst, ich bin hier um euch nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Victor hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es geht ihm gut und er wird auch in kürzester Zeit in Hogwarts eintreffen. Nun folgt mir bitte." damit drehte sie sich um und verliess das Zimmer gefolgt von den beiden stiegen eine schmale Treppe hinunter und blieben vor der Kellertür stehen. Vorsichtig öffnete Tonks die Tür. Draco erchrak als er auf einen grossen Schrank blickte. Es war der Schrank durch den er vor den Sommerferien die Todesser nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Tonks öffnete den Schrank und deutete den beiden hineinzuklettern. Während İlya sofort in den Schrank kletterte zögerte Draco.

" Keine Angst, Andrej es ist der sicherste Weg nach Hogwarts im Moment. " lächelte Tonks ihn freundlich an. Draco kletterte zögerlich hinein und Tonks folgte ihm, sie schloß die Tür und nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie die Tür verliess als erste den Schrank und İlya folgte ihr, danach kletterte auch Draco hinaus. Er war einerseits froh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein aber andererseits machte es ihm auch Angst. Tonks winkte den Beiden wieder und so machten sie sich auf um ihr zu folgen.

Sie führte die beiden zum Ravenclaw Gebäude und mit einem weiteren Schreck sah Draco alle vier Häuser Abzeichen sowie einige ihm unbekannte vereint . 7. Klassen stand in großen Buchstaben unter den Abzeichen.

" Links sind die Mädchen Schlafräume und rechts die Jungen Schlafräume. Das Passwort für alle Klassenhäuser lautet ' Phoenix ' Wir haben keine unterschiedlichen Passwörter benutzt damit wir schnell Zugang zu allen Schülern haben und auch damit die Schüler sich gegenseitig schützen können. " erklärte Tonks und mit etwas leiserer Stimme fügte sie hinzu " Es warten schwere und gefährliche Zeiten auf uns. Gute nacht ihr zwei." dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand.

Draco und İlya betraten den ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Es waren einige Schüler anwesend. Einige aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang waren auch schon da. Draco blickte auf die Hogwarts Schüler und erkannte Blaise Zabini in einer Ecke auf einem Sessel. Auch sah er Justin aus Hufflepuff und Lavender aus Gryffindor. Blaise saß allein und Draco sah sonst niemanden aus Slytherin. Er bedauerte das er nicht zu Blaise gehen und ihm Gesellshaft leisten konnte. Doch dann sah er Justin und Lavender in Blaises Richtung gehen. Sie setzten sich zu ihm und Draco sah das Blaise die beiden lächelnd grüßte. Erst jetzt wurde Draco sich bewusst wie wichtig die Vereinigung und Freundschaft der Häuser war. Und es überraschte ihn nicht das er ausser Blaise keinen weiteren Slytherin sah.

* * *

Harry war schon früh wach. Heute sollten er und die anderen nach Hogwarts fahren. Also hatter er schon angefangen zu packen. Obwohl er sich im klaren war das er unbedingt die restlichen Horcruxe finden und vernichten musste, wollte er doch erst mal nach Hogwarts, welches ihm für so lange Zeit nun ein Zuhause war. Er war schon fast fertig mit packen als Hermione hereinkam.

" Oh du bist schon wach? Und ich kam um dich zu wecken damit wir nicht zu spät kommen." sagte sie. " Dann geh ich jetzt mal runter zum Frühstück und weck doch bitte Ron damit er auch noch Zeit zum Packen hat." und damit lief sie schon die Treppe hinunter. Harry seufzte und fing an Ron zu rütteln. Der wachte auch bald auf und machte sich auch fertig und lief erstmal zum Frühstück. Harry säuberte noch Hedwigs Käfig bevor er sich dann auch zum Früstück begab.

**_TBC..._**

_ok es ist zwar ein kurzes chapter aber ich werd auch so bald wie möglich weiterschreiben, wenns trotzdem gefällt bitte R&R _


	7. Das neue Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer :** nix gehört mir außer İlya und ein paar anderen erfundenen Personen. Der Rest gehört J.._

_Danke an Silke : Ja ich hatte wenig Zeit zum Schreiben und auch mein Keyboard macht mir zu schaffen auf dem Laptop. Aber im Momen schreibe ich auf dem Pc eines Freundes. Ausserdem wie ich schon gesagt hab, ich habs mir lange überlegt nachdem ich das letzte Buch gelesen habe ( ich mags immer noch nicht) und dann dachte ich mir halt naja was solls ignorieren wir hier einfach mal Buch 7. _

_İch kann noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen wie schnell ich weiterschreiben kann aber diese Geschichte wird weitergehen (ich will ja auch mal was fertig schreiben )_

**Kapitel 7 - Das neue Hogwarts**

Aufgeregt schubsten und drängelten sich Schüler in den tropfenden Kessel. Man würde die Schüler hier abholen - so hieß es in den Hogwarts Briefen - draußen standen um die 15 - 20 Auroren und überwachten die Ankunft der Schüler. Auch Harry,Ron, Hermione und Ginny versuchten in den tropfenden Kessel zu kommen. Narcissa hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen, damit sie nicht erkannt wurde. Auch sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen, denn dort war es am sichersten - zumindest hoffte man das.

Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte es eine lange Besprechung unter den Lehrern gegeben, ob man denn nun die Schule schließen sollte oder nicht. Doch dann kamen Eulen von den Leitern der Schulen Durmstrang und Beauxbatons und man hatte nach einem gemeinsamen Treffen vereinbart die Schulen zu vereinen und die 5.-7. Klassen so weit vorzubereiten, das sich die Schüler wenigstens bei einem Angriff verteidigen konnten.

Harry mußte grinsen, es war als ob seine in der 5. Klasse gegründete DO nun offizieller Unterricht werden wü nur aus diesem Grund hatte er sich entschlossen nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er würde vielleicht mit McGonagall reden, falls es nötig war, um Hogwarts für eine Weile zu verlassen sobald er die restlichen Horcruxe ausfindig gemacht hatte.

Endlich erschien Tonks in der Tür . Sie hatte eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand und las Namen vor. Jeweils drei Namen und diese Schüler verschwanden dann im Keller. Endlich kam sie zu Harrys war schon fort. Die namen waren wohl in alphabetischer Reihenfolge dachte Harry.

" Katarina Petrova, Harry Potter, Marlene Raffles "

Die drei folgten Remus, der sie zum Keller begleitete und sie durch den Schrank nach Hogwarts schickte. In Hogwarts warteten bereits mehrere Lehrer und Auroren. Professor Sprout stand mit den 7. Klassen und winkte Harry zu. Er bemerkte, das eines der beiden Mädchen mit denen er hergekommen war ebenfalls mit ihm zu den 7. Klassen hinüberging. Hermione stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und unterhielt sich mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

" Hermione.." rief Harry und fasste sie bei der Schulter. Doch das Mädchen drehte sich verwundert um und starrte Harry an.

" Wie bitte?" fragte sie erstaunt. Harry erschrak denn dies war gar nicht Hermione sondern jemand anders.

" Oh .. ähmm... entschuldigung " murmelte er verlegen. Nun wurde er auch von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen angestarrt.

Das Mädchen lächelte und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen

" İlyara Krum und dies ist mein Cousin Andrej Krum. "

Harry schüttelte ihre Hand. Danach streckte er seine Hand Andrej entgegen doch der zögerte. İlya stieß ihn unmerklich mit dem Fuß.Schnell griff Draco Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie.İn diesem Moment kam Hermione zu den dreien und İlya grüßte sie freundlich. Sie kannten sich durch Hermiones Besuch bei Victor.

"Harry mein Junge, da bist du ja." sagte eine Frauenstimme und Draco Malfoy stand hinter musterte İlya und Draco aufmerksam.

" Oh Narcissa, dies sind İlyara und Andrej Krum." stellte Harry die Beiden drohte zu ersticken. Da war nun seine Mutter, stand genau vor ihm und er konnte sie nicht einmal umarmen. Schnell wandte er sich ab denn seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. İlya war bestü suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede.

" Ach entschuldigen sie Andrej bitte " und mit etwas leiserer Stimme fügte sie hinzu " er hat seine Eltern erst vor kurzem verloren."

"Aber das ist ja schrecklich." sagte Narcissa traurig. "Weißt du," wandte sie sich an Draco " ich habe meinen einzigen Sohn verloren und ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt." Draco wollte sie umarmen und ihr sagen das er noch lebte und das es ihm gut ging, aber das konnte er nicht. Narcissa verabschiedete sich höflich von den zweien danach umarmte sie Harry und Hermione und verschwand mit einem der Lehrer.

"Das war die Mutter eines unserer Mitschüler, ich habe ihr versprochen ihr zu helfen ihren Sohn zu finden." erklärte Harry. Draco sah ihn an. Er blickte direkt in Harrys er erkannte das Harry es ehrlich meinte. Obwohl es ihn schmerzte seine Mutter nicht wissen zu lassen können das er hier war, war er doch erleichtert. Sie war hier in Hogwarts und das bedeutete sie würde sicher sein.

Nachdem alle Schüler endlich in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren begaben sich alle gemeinsam in die große hier waren die Tische nach Klassen unterteilt . Es gab drei lange Tische für die Jahrgänge und einen Tisch für Lehrer und andere Erwachsene. McGonagall erhob sich und hielt eine kurze Rede.

" Nun, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie ihr schon festgestellt haben werdet wurden dieses Jahr einige Veränderungen durchgeführt. İch werde euch nicht anlügen und versuchen die Sache zu verschönern. İhr alle müsst wissen das ein Krieg bevorsteht. Wir werden dieses Jahr damit verbringen euch weitgehend so vorzubereiten, das ihr im Fall eines Angriffs euch verteidigen könnt. Zuerst müsst ihr lernen miteinander auszukommen. Es gibt keine Häuserdifferenzen mehr. Es gibt nur noch entweder die dunkle Seite oder die helle Seite. Alle die sich hier befinden zählen somit zur hellen Seite. Das heisst ihr habt euch gegen den dunklen Lord entschieden und seit bereit für die gute Seite zu kämpfen. Wir haben verschärfte Sicherheitsmassnahmen, das bedeutet : rund um die Uhr werden all Gänge von Auroren bewacht und kontrolliert, sowie auch die Klassenräume, Schlafsäle und das Gelände. Der verbotene Wald ist auf jeden Fall verboten, da wir noch nicht mit den Zentauren zu einer gemeinsamen Lösung kommen konnten. Wir alle müssen uns im Klaren darüber sein, das uns dunkle Zeiten bevorstehen, die wir nur mit Zusammenarbeit bewältigen können. Trotz all dieser düsteren Neuigkeiten hoffe ich das wir ein wenig Zeit haben werden um uns so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten." Nun erhob sie ihre Stimme ein wenig " Der dunkle Lord mag nur kommen, wir werden bereit sein und nicht klein beigeben ! " danach setzte sie sich mit einem kurzen 'Guten Appetit' unter tosendem ganzen Schüler und sogar Lehrer waren aufgesprungen und applaudierten wie wild. McGonagall lächelte ihre Schüler an. Dunbledore wäre bestimmt stolz auf seine Schüler gewesen...

* * *

" Die Rede von der McGonagall war echt super." meinte Ron auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal.

" Ja echt, wenigstens hat sie nichts verheimlicht und wir wissen was uns erwartet." sagte Blaise plötzlich hinter ihnen.

" Hey Blaise, das finde ich cool, das du auch hier bist. " Harry meinte es ehrlich. Er war überrascht das überhaupt irgendjemand aus Slytherin hier es überraschte ihn sogar noch mehr Pansy Parkinson zu sehen, die jetzt neben Blaise ging.

" Hallo." sagte sie schü blickte kurz Harry an und senkte dann wieder ihren Blick .

" İhre Eltern wurden von Todessern angegriffen, weil sie sich geweigert haben Pansy zur Todesserin zu machen." erzählte Blaise leise. Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

" Pansy...ich ..ähmm..hey wenn du reden möchtest...ich bin jederzeit für dich da." flüsterte Hermione zu Pansy. Pansy blickte sie an. Hermione sah das Pansy noch vor kurzem geweint haben musste, denn ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet. Da stand nun Hermione Granger, und teilte ihre Trauer und das obwohl sie all die Jahre immer von Pansy beschimpft oder beleidigt worden war.

" Danke." flüsterte Pansy kaum hörbar. Hermione legte ihren Arm um Pansys Schulter.

" Meine Eltern wurden auch angegriffen." erzählte sie Pansy leise. Beide Mädchen liefen so weiter und erzählten sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichte.

Harry war froh, das sich die Schüler verstanden. man musste einfach zusammenhalten. Wie auch McGonagall es schon in ihrer Rede erwähnt hatte. Es kamen dunkle Zeiten...

**_TBC..._**

_ist schon wieder ein wenig kurz aber ich wollte es heute noch hochladen Reviews sind wirklich erwünscht XD_


	8. Freundschaften

_**Disclaimer :** nix gehört mir außer İlya und ein paar anderen erfundenen Personen. Der Rest gehört J.._

_Erstmal vielen Dank an Silke und natürlich auch Reinadoreen, es freut mich, das es euch gefällt ich werde versuchen zwischen den Kapiteln nicht so lange zu warten (im Moment hat mein Laptop ein paar Probleme daher kann ich nicht so schnell schreiben wie es mir beliebt, ich hoffe, das er bald repariert ist )_

_Hier ist erst mal das 8. Kapitel und viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Kapitel 8 - Freundschaften**

Draco stand unschlüssig im Jungen-Schlafsaal. Harry saß bereits auf einem der Betten und alberte mit Ron und Blaise.

"Hey Andrej, komm hier ist noch ein Bett frei." hörte Draco Harry plötzlich rufen. Er drehte sich zu Harry und starrte ihn winkte ihm und deutete ihm zu ihnen zu kommen. das kann ja was werden, dachte Draco und bewegte sich langsam.

" Das sind Ron und Blaise." stellte Harry ihm seine Freunde vor.

" Hallo." war alles was Draco herausbrachte. Er schüttelte Blaises Hand und auch Rons. Danach setzte er sich auf das freie Bett neben Harrys. Na toll, dachte er, nun sitze ich hier mit Potter, Wiesel und Blaise und weiß so gar nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll. Blaise kennt mich zu gut ich muß aufpassen, das ich mich nicht verrate. Während Draco so vor sich hin grübelte redeten die anderen drei weiter.

"...und dann waren wir halt wieder hier ..." Draco hörte nur halb hin und daher hatte er keine Ahnung worüber die Drei redeten. Er dachte nach wie er wohl seine Mutter wissen lassen konnte, das er noch lebte.

"...Draco wäre bestimmt auch gern hier..." hörte er Blaise sagen und drehte sich abrupt zu Blaise. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung hatte niemand auf ihn geachtet. Langsam fing er an sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Morgen würde die Stundenplan Verteilung sein und dann würde der Unterricht beginnen. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt. Dieses Schuljahr sollte außergewöhnlich werden, das spürte er.

Harry und Ron machten sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Blaise deutete Draco stand zögernd auf und folgte Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah er İlya aufgeregt mit Hermione reden. Er wollte gerade zu ihr hinüber gehen als die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums aufschwang und Victor eintrat. İlya drehte sich um und warf sich Victor in die Arme.

" Oh mein Gott, Vic ich bin so froh, das du noch lebst. Wie gehts Mutter und Vater?" fragte sie leise.

" Schon gut İlya, sie sind beide wohlauf." İlya atmete erleichtert auf und zerrte Victor zu einem Sofa.

" Komm schon Vic, erzähl was alles passiert ist." İlya zitterte vor Aufregung. Victor setzte sich und erzählte was ihm alles passiert war. Nachdem er sie und Draco aufgefordert hatte zu fliehen, war er zurück zum Haus und hatte gegen die Angreifer gekämpft. Kurz darauf waren auch die Auroren eingetroffen. Aber das Anwesen war völlig zerstört und man hatte die Krums im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens fürs erste aufgenommen. Auch ilya erzählte, was ihr und Draco so wiederfahren war. Draco hatte sich mittlerweile auch zu ihnen gesetzt und hörte gespannt zu. Dann stand Victor plötzlich auf.

" Es ist spät geworden, ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen. " und damit verabschiedete er sich von den Beiden. İm herausgehen wünschte er allen eine Gute Nacht und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. İlya seufzte. İhren Eltern ging es gut. Auch Draco seufzte erleichtert, er hätte sich niemals vergeben können wenn İlyas Eltern etwas zugestossen wäre.

Dracos Nacht verlief unruhig. İmmer wieder durchlebte er die Nacht auf dem Astronomie-Turm im Traum. Er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Auch Harry hatte Alpträume. İmmer wieder sah er Snape den Todesfluch aussprechen und Dumbledores letzte Worte " Severus...bitte... " Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich auf. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der von Alpträumen geplagt wurde, denn er bemerkte Andrej, der sich ebenfalls im Bett hin und her warf. Also stand Harry auf und wollte gerade nach im sehen als Andrej auch schon aufwachte und verwirrt auf Harry starrte, der wiederum mit seinem erleuchtetem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte. Im ersten Moment dachte Draco, das Harry ihn erkannt hatte, doch den Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder, denn Harry hatte bereits angefangen zu reden.

" Andrej, du hattest einen Alptraum, glaube ich. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken." Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

" Oh...ähm..ja ich hab schlecht geträumt..." sagte Draco leicht gequält. Er wandte sich zur Seite und tat als suche er seinen Zauberstab.

" Nun ja...uhmm.. ich geh wieder ins Bett. " sagte Harry leise. Als Draco sich wieder zu ihm drehte lag Harry schon wieder im Bett.

Beide konnten den Rest der Nacht kein Auge mehr zubekommen deshalb hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

" Hattest du auch einen schlechten Traum ?" fragte Draco plötzlich.

" İch? " fragte Harry erstaunt. Draco nickte. Harry seufzte.

" Ja. " sagte er schlicht. " İch habe oft Alpträume. Meistens seh ich immer wieder meinen Paten sterben. " fügte er nach einer Weile leise hinzu. " Er war der letzte, der mir von meiner Familie geblieben war." Draco verwirrte das ein wenig, da er doch wusste, das Harry Muggle- Verwandte hatte.

" Wie meinst du das..?" fragte er dann zögernd.

" İch habe bis jetzt bei meiner Muggle-Tante gelebt, aber die haben mich halt nie als Familien Mitglied akzeptiert. Sirius...mein Pate..er war das was ich als richtige Familie sah. Doch ich hab ihn leider in meinem 5. Jahr verloren.."

" D-d-das tut ...mir ...leid..." stammelte Draco leise. Hatte er doch immer geglaubt Harrys Verwandte würden ihn vergöttern, da er ja nun mal der-Junge-der-lebt war.

" Und du? was hast du geträumt?" fragte Harry nun.

" Ich...äh..ich...ich habe meinen Großvater sterben sehen. " Draco wusste nicht was er hätte antworten sollen. Er hätte ja schlecht erzählen können, das er von Dumbledore geträumt hatte.

" Oh, das tut mir leid. " sagte Harry diesmal.

" İch hab ein wenig Traumlos-Schlaf-Trank...falls du möchtest..." Harry kramte unter seinem Bett und zog eine kleine Phiole hervor, die er dann Draco entgegenhielt. Draco nahm die Phiole zögernd in seine Hand und drehte sie ein-zweimal in seiner Hand.

"Danke." sagte er dann und leerte die Phiole in einem Zug. Nach wenigen Minuten fiel er auch schon in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf. Harry kramte noch einmal unter seinem Bett und holte eine zweite, ähnliche Phiole hervor, die er auch in einem Zug leerte. Auch er fiel bald darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Hermione und İlyara sassen schon über einigen Pergamentrollen, als Draco verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Blaise und Ron unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendetwas was sich nach Quidditch anyhörte. Harry war schon mit Pansy, Lavender und einigen anderen zum Frühstück hinunter.

" Andrej schau mal ich habe dir deinen Stundenplan schon mitgebracht. " sagte İlya. Draco setzte sich neben İlya und Hermione.

Er nahm İlya den Stundenplan aus der Hand und las welche Fächer er haben würde. Zaubertränke,Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene, Muggle-Selbstverteidigung, Arithmantik, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Dunkle magische Kreaturen und noch einige andere Fächer wie Kräuterkunde,Geschichte der Zauberei usw.

"Was ist denn Muggle-Selbstverteidigung ?" fragte er und zog dabei seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Das ist eine Art Kampfsport oder so. " sagte İlya.

Hermione blickte auf. " Das ist Verteidigung ohne Zauberstab. Auch wenn es uns wohl wenig nützen wird, falls wir stablos gegenüber Voldemort stehen. İch glaube kaum, das er irgendjemand Zeit geben würde um sich treten zu lassen." erklärte sie.

Draco und İlya prusteten los. Die Vorstellung Voldemort zu treten war einfach zu absurd komisch. Auch Hermione lachte bei dem Gedanken. Gerade kam Harry vom Frühstück zurück und fragte auch schon

" Was ist denn so witzig, das ihr drei halb auf dem Boden hängt vor Lachen?"

Hermione antwortete ihm lachend " Ach nichts, nur der Gedanke, das wir mit Karate oder so gegen Voldemort antreten war einfach zu komisch."

Harry musste nun auch lachen. " Naja, das würde er ja nicht erwarten, oder?" grinste er nachdem sich alle ausgelacht hatten.

Auch Ron und Blaise hatten die kurze Unterhaltung mitgehört und mitgelacht.

Draco musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er fühlte sich fast glücklich, bis auf die kleine Tatsache, das er seine Mutter vermisste. Aber da er wusste, das sie hier in Hogwarts war machte es ihm nicht so viel zu schaffen. Er hatte endlich Freunde gefunden. Freunde, die ihn wortlos akzeptierten. Denn als Draco Malfoy hatten seine einzigen Freunde -bis auf Blaise und Pansy- sich nur seines Namens wegen für ihn interessiert. Hier schien es selbstverständlich jeden als Freund zu betrachten, alles schien friedlich und glücklich. Niemals könnte man denken, das all die Schüler verschiedenen Häusern oder Schulen angehörten.

**_TBC..._**

_Ja ich weiß, dies Kapitel ist ein wenig langweilig und kurz aber ich wollte nicht so lange warten um es hochzuladen. Das nächste Kapitel wird ein wenig spannender. Da gehts dann auch mit Unterricht los. İch würd mich trotzdem über reviews freuen positiv sowie negativ. XD_


End file.
